


Konstelacja

by nanamonella



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Possible violence, Questionable Casting, Slow Burn, Stardust AU, possible ooc, vague sex scene
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamonella/pseuds/nanamonella
Summary: Gdy ciało niebieskie rozbija się na ziemi, życie mieszkańców pewnej krainy również zostaje wytrącone z orbity.





	1. Rozdział pierwszy, w którym spoglądamy wstecz, by zobaczyć jak ta opowieść rozpoczęła swój bieg

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Constellation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102444) by [nanamonella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamonella/pseuds/nanamonella), [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/pseuds/Nibi)



> Ufff! Mój debiut na ao3! Nie jest to pierwszy fik, jaki napisałam w życiu, ale pierwszy, który napisłam od bardzo, bardzo dawna. "Jurki na lodzie" okazały się szalenie inspirujące, a mariaż otayuri z "Gwiazdnym pyłem" daje mi sporo radości.
> 
> Jest to miks filmowego i książkowego "Gwiezdnego pyłu" oraz mojej wybujałej wyobraźni. Pierwszy rozdział jest dość wierny wydarzeniom z pierwowzoru. Znajomość książki ani filmu nie jest wymagana, choć może być plusem i źródłem dodatkowego zacieszu w dalszych rozdziałach.
> 
> Podziękowania stokrotne dla [Nibi](http://nibi-nix.tumblr.com/) za bycie Pierwszym Czytaczem oaz Tłumaczem, a dla [Nifel](https://www.facebook.com/cekatabaktrafik/) za betę pierwszego rozdziału.

Zdaniem niektórych należałoby powiedzieć, że historia ta rozpoczęła się pewnej nocy, gdy niebo niespodziewanie zatrzęsło się, wydając z siebie ogłuszający gwizd. Dokładniej w momencie, kiedy nieboskłon przeciął niezwykły błysk, a ciało niebieskie przedarłszy się przez atmosferę runęło na ziemię. Moim jednak zdaniem, historia ta zaczyna swój bieg znacznie wcześniej, osiemnaście lat temu, w niewielkim i zwyczajnym, choć uroczym, miasteczku.

Almaty były tak szare i zwyczajne, jak szare i zwyczajne potrafią być miasteczka - zwłaszcza te niewielkie, nieco zapomniane. Te położone gdzieś na odludziu i schowane w lesie. Dojechać tam można było tylko jedną, nieco krętą drogą, która miejscami była ledwie ścieżynką, ukrytą między krzakami jagód i malin. Kiedy już dotarło się na miejsce, można było ujrzeć zwartą zabudowę. Domy z kamienia przytulały się ciasno do siebie, stykając swoimi szarymi dachami i prężąc dumnie kominy wysoko ku niebu.

Mieszkańcy byli jak ich miasteczko - na wskroś zwyczajni. Nikt, absolutnie nikt, nie zajmował się niczym niezwykłym. Byli porządnymi ludźmi. Każdy miał swój fach, który odziedziczył po rodzicach, wykonywał go najlepiej jak potrafił, a z czasem przekazywał własnym dzieciom. Jedni zajmowali się handlem i wytwarzali rozmaite przedmioty, inni wypasali owce i trudnili sie pracą na roli - każdy miał swoje zajęcie, a w związku z tym miejsce w tutejszej społeczności. Wszyscy od dziesięcioleci poruszali się wedle tego niepisanego porządku, panował ład. Rzeczy niezwykłe i nadzwyczajne nie miały tu racji bytu. Kiedy był ku temu czas, pracowali, a kiedy przychodziła pora na odpoczynek, czynili to w domowym zaciszu lub gospodzie pana Nekoli, by nad warzonym przez niego piwem (lepszego nie piliście!) zregenerować siły, omawiając sprawy przeszłe, bieżące i przyszłe.

Lecz, paradoksalnie, zwyczajność Almat i ich mieszkańców była wręcz niezwykła, biorąc pod uwagę sąsiedztwo po wschodniej stronie. Co tam było? Almaty otoczone były zewsząd lasem, jednak od tamtej strony przywarł do nich stary mur. I cóż w tym niezwykłego? Jest przecież wiele miast i miasteczek, które mogą się szczycić murami. Co więc wyróżniało te grubo ciosane bloki granitu, które niczym wąż wiły się pośród drzew, by wyłonić się na chwilę i znów zniknąć między pniami?

Otóż mur ten był granicą. Odgradzał to, co szare i zwyczajne od świata magii.

Świat magii pozornie nie różnił się niczym od naszego. Pozornie. Choć trawa zieleniła się soczyście po drugiej stronie muru, nikt nie odważył się przejść na drugą stronę, by chociażby wypasać owce. Jeśli przystanąć przy wyrwie w murze, a jest taka jedna tuż obok miasteczka, można było nieraz dojrzeć majaczące w oddali sylwetki postaci: czasem wielkich, czasem malutkich, czasem kosmatych jak dzik, a czasem migoczących i ulotnych jak mgiełka.

Mieszkańcy Almat od małego byli uczeni przez swoje matki i babki, by nie ufać niczemu co jest po drugiej stronie, bowiem to, co się tam kryło z pewnością było zwodnicze. Ojcowie i dziadkowie straszyli historiami, które skutecznie zniechęcały dzieci do wycieczek w pobliże muru. Gdyby jednak znalazł się jakiś niesforny urwis, odpowiednio zrugany nie popełniał drugi raz tego samego błędu.  
Co więcej, mieszkańcy miasteczka wystawiali straż. Po osiągnięciu stosownego wieku, każdy młodzian dostępował przywileju dołączenia do mężczyzn pilnujących, by nikt nie prześlizgnął się przez wyrwę w murze. Pełnili dyżury dzień i noc, stojąc z pałkami, gotowi w każdej chwili pogonić każdego, komu by przyszło do głowy przejść przez granicę granitowych bloków.  
Ale od każdej reguły musi być wyjątek.

Ran na dziewięć lat dwa światy rozdzielone przez mur chwytały się za ręce i przenikały się. Raz na dziewięć lat odbywał się Jarmark, na którym spotykali się mieszkańcy obu krain. Rozstawiali swoje kramy na polanie i handlowali, targując się zawzięcie, w mig znajdując wspólny język i choć na ten krótki czas odrobinę zapominając o tym, jak wiele ich różni.

Almaty ożywały już na parę tygodni przed Jarmarkiem. Do miasteczka przybywali goście z całego świata - duzi i mali, o różnych odcieniach skóry, mówiący obcymi językami i strojni w niezwykłe szaty. Wszyscy oni ściągali na Jarmark, by sprzedać lub kupić towary, o jakich nawet nie śniliście. Mieszkańcy Almat niekoniecznie patrzyli na nich przychylniej niż na magiczny lud, jednak nie narzekali, gdy ci, szukając dachu nad głową i strawy, napełniali ich kieszenie. Dlatego też przyjmowali ich z największą gościnnością.

Ciekawi byli tych niezwykłych gości, mimo niepewności jaką w nich wzbudzali. Jednak gdy ci dawali się poznać, dzieląc nad znakomitym piwem historie i bajania przyniesione z daleka, przyjmowali ich już nie tylko z gościnnością, ale i życzliwością. Powszechną praktyką było wynajmowanie przyjezdnym każdego wolnego kąta, kiedy u pana Nekoli brakło miejsc.

Gdy gospoda Nekoli pękała w szwach, a kolejni przyjezdni odchodzili z kwitkiem nie znajdując tam noclegu, przedsiębiorczy miejscowi wychodzili na przeciw ich potrzebom. Kiedy nadszedł czas, nie inaczej postąpił Bolat Altin. Rodzice podarowali mu dom, mając nadzieję, że zmotywuje go to do uwicia sobie gniazda. Jednak wciąż mieszkał sam, a mając sporo miejsca, chętnie poszedł za przykładem innych mieszkańców Almat i postanowił przyjąć kogoś pod swój dach.

To był pierwszy Jarmark, podczas którego dysponował własnym kątem, i miał niewiele doświadczenia w kwestiach wynajmu, jednak był przekonany, że znalezienie chętnego nie powinno być trudne. Zdziwił się jednak, że poszło tak gładko. Śladem innych, zmierzał do gospody, by tam zaoferować komuś nocleg. Jarmark oznaczał wzmożony ruch na ulicach, toteż co chwilę musiał przystawać, gdy kolejny powóz lub jeździec na koniu przecinał jego drogę. Jednak był już blisko. Objął wzrokiem gospodę - było tłoczno. Z pewnością uda mu się znaleźć najemcę. Z myśli wytrąciło go głębokie westchnienie.

— Spóźniłem się — pożalił się na głos srebrnowłosy mężczyzna. Wyglądał na strapionego.

— Coś się stało? — zagaił Bolat.

— Nie ma już miejsca w gospodzie. A w tym roku tłumno, równie dobrze wszystkie kąty u mieszkańców mogą być zajęte. No cóż. Najwyżej przyjdzie mi spać pod gwiazdami...

Jednak perspektywa noclegu pod gołym niebem nie wydawała się przemawiać do przybysza.

— Tak się składa, że mam w domu dość miejsca, by móc dać ci nocleg.

— Och? Doprawdy? — zapytał mężczyzna z błyskiem w oku.

Altin kiwnął głową.

— Doskonale! — Wykrzyknął, a jego usta ułożyły się w uśmiech, który mieszkańcowi Almat przywodził na myśl serce. — Pozwól więc, dobrodzieju, że ustalimy szczegóły nad kuflem piwa lub kieliszeczkiem likieru. Łóżek może i nie ma, ale choć skrawek blatu przy barze powinien się znaleźć!

Przy trunkach panowie omówili szczegóły dotyczące noclegu przybysza. Bolat dowiedział się, że nazywa się Viktor Nikiforov i pochodzi z Rosji. Pomyślał, że powinien się tego domyśleć po akcencie i ubiorze przyjezdnego. W zasadzie uroda też go zdradzała - był rosłym acz smukłym mężczyzną o białej skórze i włosach tak jasnych, że przy odpowiednim świetle zdawały się srebrne. Był bardzo przyjazny i jowialny, skory do śmiechu, jednak czasem Bolat czuł się nieswojo pod spojrzeniem jego niebieskich oczu, które zdawały się zaglądać zbyt głęboko. Ponadto twierdził, że był magiem.

Altin uważał go za dość ekscentrycznego, ale w gruncie rzeczy dość sympatycznego człowieka. Może jego profesja była nieco podejrzana, ale czuł, że Viktor miał dobre serce i był uczciwą osobą. Oczywiście nie miał na to dowodów, a znał go zbyt krótko, by mówić z własnego doświadczenia, jednak miał co do tego przekonanie - mógł bowiem pochwalić się doskonałą intuicją. Zawsze potrafił określić czyjeś zamiary, co pozwalało mu trzymać się z daleka od kłopotów.

Kiedy ich kieszenie były nieco lżejsze, a oni usatysfakcjonowani swoimi postanowieniami i odpowiednio upojeni, Bolat zaprowadził gościa do domu. Pokrótce oprowadził go po pomieszczeniach, pokazał gdzie czego szukać, a kiedy przybysz poszedł odświeżyć się po trudach podróży, naszykował mu posłanie. Życzył mu dobrej nocy, by samemu potem udać się na spoczynek.

Przez następne dni dzielące ich od Jarmarku nawiązała się między nimi życzliwa nić porozumienia. Bolat oprowadził go po Almatach, pokazując mu najciekawsze miejsca w miasteczku i przedstawiając związane z nimi opowiastki, w zamian zaś słuchał anegdot z całego świata, co do których nie było do końca pewności, na ile są prawdziwe, a na ile ubarwione przez Viktora. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, były ujmujące i umilały czas. Bolat przekonał się też szybko, że rosyjski mag jest smakoszem, a każde swoje odkrycie kwitował radosnym, donośnym "Vkusno!". Wiedział też, że mężczyzna późno chadza spać. Co robił? Nad czym pracował? Tego nie wiedział i nie myślał nawet, by się dowiadywać.

Kiedy nadszedł dzień Jarmarku, Bolat wstał wcześnie, nakarmił Viktora i powiódł go w kierunku muru, wyjątkowo niestrzeżonego. Sam też miał ochotę zajrzeć na drugą stronę, by pooglądać osławione cuda i dziwy.

— Drogi Bolacie — powiedział Viktor, zatrzymując się tuż przed wyłomem — powiedziałem, że zapłacę ci za nocleg, i zapłacę, a jakże. Jednak nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo pomogłeś mi, dając solidny dach nad głową. Dlatego też chciałbym ofiarować ci pewien dar.

— Daj spokój, Viktorze... — zaczął Altin, ale drugi mężczyzna uciszył go gestem, by podjąć na nowo:

— Pewien dar. A że moje dary są trwałe, cieszyć się nim będzie także twoje pierwsze dziecko, a kto wie, może i nawet jego lub jej pierworodny. Dzisiaj właśnie odnajdziesz pragnienie serca.

— Pragnienie serca? Co masz na myśli?

— Och! Zobaczysz! Nawet ja tego nie wiem — wykrzyknął radośnie, puszczając mu oko. — Ale wiem za to, że kiedy będzie w pobliżu, pragnienie twego serca samo się ujawni i przyciągnie z siłą, jakiej nigdy jeszcze żeś nie doświadczył. A gwiazdy mi mówią, że stanie się to dzisiaj.

Bolat spojrzał w niebo. Był środek dnia, świeciło słońce. Może gdyby wysilić wzrok, udałoby się dojrzeć parę bladych gwiazd, co byłoby dziwne, zważywszy na godzinę. Pomyślał, że to tylko poetyckie sformułowanie. Bo skąd gwiazdy miałyby niby wiedzieć, że akurat dziś ma spotkać pragnienie serca? Bzdury. Gwiazdy jedynie świeciły gdzieś hen wysoko na niebie, obojętne na to, co działo się na dole.  
Zresztą serce Bolata niczego nie pragnęło.

Niemniej będąc dobrze wychowanym, podziękował za tę kwiecistą przemowę (do tego mag zdecydowanie miał dar), po czym pożegnał się z Viktorem. Każdy miał własne plany. Bolat rozejrzał się po Jarmarku.

Blisko muru stały stoiska mieszkańców miasteczka, z których największym powodzeniem cieszyło się to należące do pana Nekoli, najlepszego browarnika jakiego Almaty widziały. Magiczny lud z upodobaniem kosztował także jego sekretnego zielonego likieru, który szczególnym uznaniem darzyły ponoć wróżki. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do sąsiadów, nikt z miejscowych nie pił i nie pożywiał się nigdzie indziej. Wszyscy wiedzieli bowiem, od małego przestrzegani przez matki i babcie oraz straszeni przez ojców i dziadków, by nie spożywać niczego, czym posilałby się ktoś zza muru. Powiadali bowiem, że od magicznej strawy ludzie tracili rozum lub zyskiwali rogi czy też ogony. Zdarzyło się kiedyś, wiele, wiele lat temu (pamięć nikogo z żyjących nie sięgała jak wiele), jednemu z mieszkańców dobić targu z wiedźmą i opić to jej magicznym winem, by następnego dnia obudzić się od stóp do głów pokrytym rybią łuską. Musiał potem do końca życia zamieszkiwać w stawie, bowiem zbyt długie przebywanie poza wodą mogło się dla niego zakończyć śmiercią z wysuszenia.

Nie, lepiej było nie ryzykować. Pamiętając o tym, Bolat minął stragany, gdzie magiczny lud oferował strawę i napoje lub zioła i przyprawy o niespotykanych nazwach i zapewne jeszcze bardziej osobliwych właściwościach. Dalej rozstawione były stoiska, gdzie zobaczyć mógł prawdziwe cuda i dziwy: marynowane gałki oczne łypiące na niego ze słojów, błyskawice i grzmoty uwięzione w specjalnych pojemnikach, cienie na wagę, latające papierowe ptaki oraz inne rzeczy, których przeznaczenia niejednokrotnie nie był się nawet w stanie domyśleć.

Długo snuł się po Jarmarku, ciesząc oczy wszystkimi jego osobliwościami. Wreszcie uznał, że czas wracać, by dać wreszcie odpocząć obolałym nogom i napić się piwa Nekoli. Już prawie trzymał kufel w ręku, już prawie czuł na języku smak alkoholu, gdy nagle do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk tak pogodny i czysty, że nie tylko zapomniał o bólu, ale i natychmiast zmienił kierunek marszu, uśmiechając się błogo. Cokolwiek wydawało tak piękne tony, musiało być warte zobaczenia. Postanowił podjąć ryzyko i sprawdzić, co to jest.

Podążył za najsłodszą melodią, jaką był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, aż dotarł do straganu ze szklanymi kwiatami. Każdy zdawał się grać swoją własną, osobną piosenkę, niespójną z innymi, jednak zamiast kakofonii nieznośnych dla ucha dźwięków, miał przed sobą doskonały harmonijny chór, tworzący najpiękniejszą muzykę, jaką kiedykolwiek było mu dane usłyszeć.

Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że to jakiś podstępny czar i zaraz straci rozum, jednak nie mógł się oprzeć; przyglądał się oczarowany kwiatom, gdy z wozu za straganem wyłoniła się przepiękna dziewczyna o ciepłych brązowych oczach.

Bolat spojrzał na nią i poczuł coś, czego nie potrafił nazwać.

Jednak dopiero gdy sie odezwała, jego serce drgnęło gotowe wyrwać się mu z piersi i uciec wprost do dziewczyny. O dziwo, nie miał nic przeciwko temu, co już powinno go zaniepokoić, zmotywować, by brać nogi za pas. Niemniej stał tam dalej i odpowiedział uśmiechem na uśmiech dziewczyny. _Urok_ — pomyślał. Poczuł się dziwnie spokojny.

— Witaj, panie — przywitała go nieznajoma.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedział. — Ile kosztują te kwiaty?

Dziewczyna pokręciła w odpowiedzi głową.

— Nie w ten sposób załatwia się tu interesy, mój panie. Porozmawiajmy najpierw o towarze, potem o cenie — pouczyła go, po czym nachyliła się w jego stronę, gestem wskazując rośliny ze szkła. — To niezwykle piękne kwiaty. Piękne, a także pożyteczne, gdyż zawierają w sobie najróżniejsze zaklęcia. Czy jesteś, panie, magiem?

— Och... Nie, obawiam się, że nie. Jestem najzwyklejszym mieszkańcem Almat. Czy te kwiaty mogą być użyteczne dla kogoś takiego jak ja?

Spojrzała na niego uważnie swoimi brązowymi oczami.

— Niewykluczone. Są tacy, którzy rzucają za ich pomocą uroki, ale i tacy, którzy po prostu doceniają ich urodę. To zdecydowanie piękna dekoracja, upiększą każde wnętrze.

— Rozumiem... Czy jest jakiś, który szczególnie nadaje się w tym celu? Choć myślę, że mój dom najbardziej... — powiedział Bolat i zamrugał zdziwiony powiekami. Zawsze ważył słowa i nie rzucał ich lekkomyślnie. Dlatego też dziwił się, gdy na jego wargach niemal zagościło "upiększyłabyś ty". W jego piersi naprężyła się znów jakaś struna i ciągnęła w stronę magicznej dziewczyny.

— Najbardziej...? — podjęła handlarka.

— Pragnienie serca — rzucił półszeptem przechodzący za nim Viktor. Altin spojrzał za nim, marszcząc brwi. Ten cały mag mieszał mu w głowie. Odchrząknął i z pełnym skupieniem odpowiedział:

— Najbardziej upiększył jakiś jasny kwiat.

— Och! W takim razie ten — rzekła, delikatnie ujmując palcami przebiśnieg i unosząc go na wysokość twarzy Bolata. — To bardzo dobry kwiat. Przynosi szczęście.

— Jest piękny...

— Tak — zgodziła się z nim. — Do tego jest piękny.

Bolat wyjął wszystkie pieniądze i wyłożył na dłoni.

— Weź tyle, ile należy się za ten kwiat.

Jednak ona zaśmiała się tyko, nawet nie wyciągając ręki po monety.

— Nie, mój panie. Nie ma takiej ilości pieniędzy na świecie, która oddałaby wartość tego kwiatu.

Bolat zasępił się. Nagle naprawdę chciał mieć pamiątkę po ich spotkaniu; myślał, że będzie nią ten kwiat.

— Nie smuć się. Są inne rodzaje zapłaty.

— Inne rodzaje zapłaty? Czy będzie mnie chociaż stać?

— To zależy od ciebie. Czy będziesz gotów zapłacić taką cenę. Mogłabym wziąć kolor twoich włosów, tę piękną czerń. Słuch z lewego ucha lub wspomnienia odkąd skończyłeś trzy lata. Ale twoja cena będzie inna.

— To znaczy?

— Pocałunek.

— Pocałunek? — zdumiał się.

— Tak — potwierdziła handlarka, uśmiechając się lekko. — Pocałunek.

— Cóż, przedziwna cena, ale zdecydowanie jestem skłonny ją zapłacić — odpowiedział, pochylając się w jej stronę.

Gdy ich wargi zetknęły się, czas stanął w miejscu. Nie był pewien jak długo ją całował. Czuł się upojony.

— Twój kwiat — szepnęła, wsuwając mu chłodne szkło w dłoń.

— Jak masz na imię?

— Och, ja nie mam imienia. Straciłam je bardzo dawno temu, gdy byłam zaledwie małą dziewczynką, a zła wiedźma porwała mnie z kraju ojca. Teraz jestem w jej służbie i odpowiadam na "dziewczyno", "dziewko", "głupia" i inne oszczerstwa, które przyjdą jej do głowy.

— Uwolnię cię więc.

— Nie, Bolacie Altin — powiedziała zdecydowanie i zdał sobie sprawę, że handlarka ma rację. Nie kwestionował tego, tak jak nie pytał, skąd zna jego imię. Wiedział, że wzięła je wraz z pocałunkiem. Imię i pewnie parę innych rzeczy. Tymczasem dziewczyna mówiła dalej:

— Nie zdołasz mnie uwolnić. Widzisz ten łańcuszek? — zapytała, unosząc ku niemu nadgarstek. To, co wcześniej uważał za bransoletkę, okazało się łańcuchem mającym ją zniewolić. Spróbował go przerwać. Bez powodzenia.

— Rybie łzy i światło księżyca. Nierozerwalny. Nikt poza moją panią nie może go zdjąć. A ona mnie nie puści. Swobodę jeszcze odzyskam i bez jej udziału, ale dopiero w dniu, kiedy księżyc straci swoje dziecko, a dziedzic powróci w rodzinne strony. Ale jest coś, co możesz dla mnie zrobić, Bolacie Altin.

— Co takiego? Powiedz tylko. Jeśli jestem w stanie tego dokonać, z pewnością to zrobię.

— Widzisz tamtą polanę za wozem? Przyjdź tam o północy. 

— Tak zrobię.

— Dobrze. Pamiętaj, o północy. A teraz idź. Idź, nim wróci wiedźma.

Pokiwał głową w geście zrozumienia. 

— Wrócę tu, obiecuję.

Ledwie udał się parę kroków w kierunku muru, już ciągnęło go z powrotem. Wiedział jednak, że nie może pójść za tym pragnieniem. Poczeka do północy. Bo kiedy Altin już coś obiecywał, to zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. Być może i tę wiedzę dziewczyna wzięła wraz z pocałunkiem.

Drogę powrotną pokonał jakby w transie. Zaszedł jak wcześniej planował na stoisko pana Nekoli z zamiarem napicia się piwa. Jednak zazwyczaj doskonały trunek nie był tym smakiem, którego poszukiwał. Pragnął pić, ale nie z kufla. Z trudem skończył piwo, ledwo zamienił słowo ze znajomymi, trapiąc ich niezmiernie. Szybko orzekli, że ktoś musiał rzucić na niego urok. Jego stary, dobry znajomy, Alain Leroy, odprowadził go do domu, jednak szybko zakończył doglądanie Bolata. Wszak ten siedział tylko i wzdychał ciężko, zapatrzony na coś za oknem. Nie wyglądało na to, by Altin stanowił dla kogokolwiek, w tym siebie samego, zagrożenie. Alain nakazał mu umyć się i iść spać, a sam udał się z powrotem na Jarmark.

Bolat faktycznie poszedł spać, ale nie był to sen, który służy odpoczynkowi. Śniła mu się magiczna dziewczyna. Wzywała go do siebie, a gdy do niej dotarł, tańczyli pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, wymieniając setki pocałunków.

Obudził się późnym wieczorem, niespokojny i drżący od namiaru energii, która gromadziła sie w jego mięśniach i kościach, szukając ujścia. Był napięty jak struna, gotów do skoku, do działania.  
Odświeżył się i szybkim, prężnym krokiem ruszył w stronę Jarmarku. Przeszedł obok mieszkańców miasteczka zupełnie niezauważony, choć wcale nie ukrywał swojej obecności. Pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się w umówionym miejscu i miał poczucie, że nic i nikt go nie powstrzyma, choćby wszyscy mężczyźni z Almat chcieli go pochwycić, powalić na ziemię i skrępować. Dziwna energia czająca się w jego ciele dawała mu moc. Kto wie, może to za jej sprawą umykał ludzkim spojrzeniom. Ale nie miał czasu, by to rozważać. Miał spotkanie, na które się spieszył.

Było jeszcze sporo czasu do północy, gdy dotarł na wskazaną przez handlarkę polanę. Rozłożył koc i oczekiwał jej przybycia. Długo kazała na siebie czekać. Zastanawiał się czy zła wiedźma, która ją więziła nie dowiedziała się o ich zamiarach i nie zatrzymała swojej służki siłą. Co mógł zrobić w tej sytuacji? Z rozważań wyrwał go głos.

— Dotrzymałeś słowa, mój Bolacie.

Obejrzał się do tyłu i wymienił z dziewczyną uśmiechy, po czym przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował. Znów poczuł to przedziwne upojenie. Tak, nie kufla piwa potrzebował. Chciał pić z jej warg. Gdyby słuchał swojego rozsądku, odsunąłby się. Przecież pochodzi z Almat po drugiej stronie muru. Tam się nie robi takich rzeczy. Wszystko ma swój ustalony porządek, miejsce i czas. Pomieszanie tego ładu nie wchodziło w rachubę. Jednak Altin już dawno stał się głuchy na głos rozsądku. Jego upojone serce śpiewało: więcej, więcej, więcej!

Posłuchał serca, poszedł za jego pragnieniem. Porwał dziewczynę do tańca pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, choć patrząc na jej tajemniczy uśmiech nie był pewien, kto tak naprawdę prowadzi w tym tańcu. Nie dbał o to. Nawet gdyby próbował, nie był pewien czy znalazł by siłę, by walczyć z tą przemożną siłą, która go tu zaciągnęła. Poddał się jej więc, mając nieodparte poczucie, że oto tutaj, na tej polanie pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem, dzieje się coś ważnego.

Wraz z kolejnymi krokami, na trawie lądowały to pas, to koszula. Pląsali dalej w takt tylko sobie znanej melodii.

Padli na koc. Ich taniec był coraz intensywniejszy, tempo wzrastało. Kolejne kroki były coraz szybsze, coraz mocniej zaakcentowane. Wreszcie wszelki rytm załamał się, a ich ruchy stały się nieokiełznane. W ten sposób dotarli razem do ostatniej figury, w której zamarli bez tchu.

Bolat przyciągnął dziewczynę do siebie, obsypując pocałunkami. Jego serce śpiewało, pragnienie zostało ukojone z chwilą, gdy wziął ją w ramiona. Szeptał czule do jej ucha, zanurzał twarz we włosach, nie był w stanie się od niej odsunąć, a ona nie pozostawała mu dłużna.

Jednak noc nieubłagalnie zwijała swój całun, by dać miejsce zbliżającemu się świtowi, by mógł przygotować świat na rządy słońca. Dziewczyna dotknęła jego twarzy, uśmiechając się, choć już nie tajemniczo, a ze smutkiem.

— Już czas na ciebie.

Wiedział, że nie podlega to dyskusji. Łańcuch na nadgarstku coraz silniej odbijał światło dnia, nieustannie przypominając mu o jego miejscu za murem; miejscu, do którego dziewczyna nie mogła podążyć.  
Wreszcie rozstali się. Patrzył za nią, odprowadzając wzrokiem aż do wozu, po czym zabrał się z ciężkim sercem.

Jarmark zaczynał się zwijać. Minęła ta jedna jedyna noc w roku, kiedy dwa światy łączyły się i przenikały. Nadszedł czas, by wszystko wróciło na swoje miejsce. Bolat wiedział, że musi postąpić tak samo.  
Nie było to łatwe, zwłaszcza w pierwszych tygodniach. Serce pękało mu, gdy wspominał magiczną dziewczynę zniewoloną przez wiedźmę. Stał się cichszy, bardziej wycofany, zamknięty w sobie. Wszyscy widzieli zmianę, jaka w nim zaszła - zawsze był spokojny, ale teraz wydawał się im zamyślony i nieobecny duchem. _Cóż za czar rzucono na niego na Jarmarku? A może to ten mag, Viktor?_ — zadawali sobie pytanie. 

Ku zgryzocie rodziców nadchodzące miesiące nie przyniosły zmiany. Bolat tkwił w tym stanie i nie wykazywał zamiarów uwicia sobie gniazda. Czas płynął, ale spotkanie z magiczną dziewczyną nie popadło w zapomnienie. Może tęsknota nie była już tak silna, nie przeszywała go na wskroś, jednak nie zniknęła. Wciąż tam była, choć subtelniejsza, delikatniejsza, jak tępy ból po starym uderzeniu.  
Być może jego serce pozostało przy swoim pragnieniu.

Pragnienia serca bowiem nie lubią być zapominane, a nawet gdy schodzą z pierwszego planu, nie tkwią za kulisami wiecznie. Bolatowe przypomniało o sobie po roku, w sposób nad wyraz nieoczekiwany.  
Zdziwił się, kiedy w środku nocy ktoś załomotał w jego drzwi. Zaspany poszedł otworzyć, ledwo widząc w ciemności. Jeden z mieszkańców pełniący tej nocy straż przy murze wręczył mu wiklinowy kosz z kwilącym zawiniątkiem, patrząc na niego niepewnie.

— Z-za muru — zająknął się, ledwo dobywając głosu.

Bolat spojrzał do środka. Wśród kolorowych kocyków ukryty był chłopiec. Kawałek pergaminu leżący na jego brzuchu obwieszczał każdemu, kto zadał sobie trud by odczytać napis, imię chłopca.

Nazywał się Otabek Altin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale zaczniemy przechodzić do konkretów i pojawi się Otabek.


	2. Rozdział drugi, w którym Otabek Altin dowiaduje się paru rzeczy, a porządek w Almatach zostaje zburzony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny Jarmark, kolejne zmiany. Czy Almaty będą na nie gotowe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milijon podziękowań dla [Bells](http://ohbells.tumblr.com/) za betę i cudowne komentarze w trakcie! <3

Pojawienie się w miasteczku niezwykłego malca zza muru wywołało spore poruszenie, które jednak szybko ucichło. Otabek zdawał się być jak najbardziej zwyczajnym dzieckiem, w dodatku, jak okazało się z biegiem lat, bardzo spokojnym i grzecznym, zawsze uprzejmym i chętnym do pomocy, co zjednywało mu sympatię mieszkańców Almat. Oczywiście, zdarzało mu się psocić - w końcu był tylko małym chłopcem - jednakże były to zaledwie zwyczajne i niewinne dziecinne figle, za którymi stał najczęściej jego druh, Jean-Jacques.

Ciężko było znaleźć chłopców tak odmiennych, a jednocześnie tak zżytych. Częściowo zapewne wynikało to z sympatii, jaką darzyli się ich ojcowie, pan Altin i pan Leroy, a częściowo z przyjaźni, jaka rozkwitła między dziećmi. Nieodłącznym kompanem ich zabaw był również Leo; we trzech bawili się najpyszniej i psocili na różne sposoby.

Nie inaczej było dnia kiedy Jean-Jacques, entuzjastyczny dziesięciolatek, namówił swoich o rok młodszych kolegów, by wybrali się na Jarmark. Pierwszy w ich życiu. Nigdy jeszcze nie widzieli tylu niezwykłych, kolorowych postaci. Z zainteresowaniem patrzyli wielkimi oczyma, jak karczma pana Nekoli powoli pęka w szwach i chciwie słuchali opowieści, jakie miał dla nich jego syn, Emil.

Jednak nie tylko u Nekolów było ciekawie. W gospodzie zaczęło wkrótce brakować miejsc, więc przyjezdni szukali noclegu gdzie się dało - czy to w domach, czy to w stodołach, czy to w ogrodach mieszkańców miasteczka.

Wśród przybyszy był jeden, który nie zaprzątał sobie głowy szukaniem noclegu ani u Nekoli, ani u kogokolwiek innego oferującego kąt do spania, choć parę głów obróciło się za nim w niedowierzaniu, gdy odrzucał propozycje. Jednak pewnym krokiem przecinał uliczki miasteczka, by szybko znaleźć drogę do domu, którego szukał.

Wkrótce zapukał do drzwi Altinów.

Otabek był zaintrygowany pojawieniem się srebrnowłosego mężczyzny w jego domu, a jednocześnie czuł się nieco onieśmielony tym niezwykłym gościem, zwłaszcza widząc, jak ten mu się przyglądał - długo i uważnie. Gdy jednak dowiedział się, że nie jest całkiem obcy i był starym znajomym taty, przestał się krępować. Odpowiadał na jego pytania i sam zadawał ich wiele. Dziecięca ciekawość nie znała uczucia sytości.

Jak się okazało, Viktor, bo tak miał na imię ich gość, nocował już kiedyś w tym domu. Tak właśnie poznali się z tatą. Pozwolił Otabekowi zajrzeć do swoich bagaży - siedzieli razem na podłodze oglądając przeróżne, czasami dość tajemnicze dla chłopca, przedmioty. Mężczyzna cierpliwie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, cały czas się uśmiechając i przyglądając Bece z zainteresowaniem. Po chwili malec przestał zwracać na to uwagę. Liczyły się tylko niezwykłe historie, jakimi dzielił się z nim Viktor. A ten karmił go opowieściami przez parę najbliższych dni, aż do nadejścia Jarmarku.

Kiedy zobaczył się z Leo i JJ'em, czuł nawet coś w rodzaju dumy, mając do opowiedzenia historie nawet bardziej niezwykłe i interesujące niż te, którymi raczył ich Emil (a ten miał ich przecież tak wiele, mając pod dostatkiem gości w gospodzie ojca). Viktor nie tylko miał dużo ciekawych przygód, ale posiadał też mnóstwo przedziwnych przedmiotów, których przeznaczenie dokładnie przedstawił Bece.

Kiedy wspomniał, że kolekcja jego gościa zapewne powiększy się po Jarmarku, Jean-Jacques zadecydował: oni też tam się wybiorą. Wybiorą się i na własne oczy zobaczą, jakie cuda i dziwy można tam znaleźć. On nie boi się niczego, jak twierdził. Otabek i Leo nie mogli być przecież gorsi. Wszyscy trzej przemknęli się więc za mur.

Nie trzeba dodawać, że bez wiedzy i zgody rodziców.

Beka na początku wahał się nieco, ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie chciał tam iść. Dochodziła do tego kwestia dumy urażonej sugestią, że miałby się czegoś bać. Dość szybko dał się przekonać starszemu koledze, a kiedy zobaczył mnogość niezwykłych postaci i ich kolorowe ubrania, niezliczone tajemnicze towary na straganach oraz poczuł woń niezwykłych potraw i ziół, całkiem zapomniał o swych obawach.

Chciwie chłonął nowe zapachy, nieustannie obracał głowę w kierunku handlarzy co chwila przekrzykujących się, zachwalając swoje towary. Były chwile, w których myślał, że od tego ciągłego kręcenia się głowa mu odpadnie. Zerknął na swoich towarzyszy - wyglądało na to, że nie on jeden był oszołomiony tym barwnym obrazkiem, kalejdoskopem nieznanych woni i dźwięków.

Chłopcy krążyli po Jarmarku, zauroczeni widokami jakie im oferował, starając się jednocześnie być jak najmniej zauważalni, na wypadek gdyby w pobliżu znalazł się jakiś dorosły z miasteczka. Z czasem czuli się coraz śmielej, zapuszczali coraz dalej. Podziwiali wszelkie cuda i dziwy, jakie Jarmark miał do zaoferowania.

Nagle Otabek zobaczył stragan ze szklanymi kwiatami rozstawiony przed kolorowym wozem.

— Popatrz — powiedział, ciągnąc JJ'a za rękaw — tam są takie kwiaty jak ten, co ma mój tata.

— Ale ładne... — westchnął zauroczony widokiem Leo.

Chłopcy przystanęli na chwilę, oczarowani urodą kwiatów i dźwiękami jakie wydawały. Otabek spostrzegł, że przygląda się im piękny ptak przywiązany do wozu srebrnym łańcuszkiem. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawał mu się dziwnie znajomy. Miał ochotę podejść bliżej, ale nagle z wozu wyszła właścicielka straganu - było w niej coś przerażającego.  
Wzdrygnęli się wszyscy.

— Chodźmy — powiedział Leo.

— No. Ta baba jest straszna — przyznał JJ, chwilowo zapominając o tym, że niczego się nie boi.

Młody Altin pokiwał głową, niemo zgadzając się z kolegami. Chłopcy poszli dalej, nieświadomi bacznych spojrzeń dwóch par oczu - jednych ptasich, drugich niebieskich.

Patrzyli dalej na towary oferowane przez kupców z Krainy Czarów, ciesząc oczy niezwykłymi przedmiotami i przerzucali się pomysłami usiłując odgadnąć ich przeznaczenie. Krążyli między straganami, coraz bardziej i bardziej oddalając się od muru, aż znaleźli się w części Jarmarku, gdzie trudno było uświadczyć mieszkańców Almat - tutaj bywał niemal wyłącznie magiczny lud i przyjezdni, a wystawiane towary były coraz bardziej niezwykłe. Nikt, kto tu się zjawiał, nie przychodził tu przypadkowo.

(Z wyjątkiem trzech rezolutnych malców, których nie powinno tu być.)

Chłopcy przystanęli, by obejrzeć przedziwne rośliny prezentujące w złośliwym uśmiechu ostre zębiska, gdy minął ich nieznajomy mężczyzna. Był, delikatnie mówiąc, niepocieszony, gdyż udał się do wiedźmy po wskazówkę, a nie była to tania usługa.

Dostał ją, a jakże, jednak zbyt mglistą, by mógł zrobić z niej użytek. (Choć połowę jego zgryzot przegoniłoby spojrzenie na mapę lub lepsza znajomość geografii, jednak zamiłowania do tego rodzaju wiedzy nigdy nie posiadał - wolał poświęcać czas swoim mięśniom. Teraz przychodziło mu za to płacić.)

Klnąc pod nosem stawiał kolejne ciężkie kroki, próbując zrozumieć wskazówkę wiedźmy, aż nagle przystanął, wzniósł oczy do nieba i wykrzyknął, pytając wszystkich dookoła i nikogo zarazem:

— Gdzie, u diabła, są Krasne Doły?!

Nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedź, a ta którą dostał była dokładna i bezpośrednia, w sam raz trafiająca do nielubiącego wysilać swojego intelektu mężczyzny.

Jednak nadeszła z najmniej oczekiwanego kierunku.

Oto Otabek Altin, lat dziewięć, czasem jeszcze mylący strony świata i nazwy miast po swojej stronie muru, z największą precyzją i bez wahania objaśnił nieznajomemu drogę, dodatkowo wskazując właściwy kierunek palcem. Pierwszy raz słyszał o Krasnych Dołach. Jego koledzy patrzyli na niego w osłupieniu.

Jarmarczny zgiełk ucichł. Takie rzeczy nieczęsto zdarzały się nawet po tej stronie muru.

— Mówisz, że jak tam mam dojść, do tych Krasnych Dołów, synku? — zapytał przymilnie osiłek.

Beka powtórzył bez najmniejszego zająknięcia. Musiało to usatysfakcjonować mężczyznę, gdyż uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale nie radośnie, o nie. Był to uśmiech drapieżnika.

— Ślicznie, ślicznie, bardzo pięknie! — Wykrzyknął, łapiąc Otabeka za przegub żelaznym uściskiem. — Pójdziesz ze mną, mój mały przewodniku!

Przerażony chłopiec próbował wyswobodzić się, ale nieznajomy był zbyt silny. JJ i Leo, choć zdjęci trwogą, próbowali mu pomóc najsilniejszymi kopniakami i uderzeniami pięści na jakie byli w stanie się zdobyć oraz robieniem rabanu, co wychodziło im zdecydowanie lepiej. Niestety było mało skuteczne wobec mężczyzny, a gdy malcy wylądowali na ziemi, walka wydawała się z góry przegrana.

Nagle ktoś chwycił osiłka za ramię.

Mocno.

Boleśnie.

Mężczyzna syknął z bólu i łypnął za siebie. Oczy Otabeka i pozostałych również skierowały się w tamtą stronę. Beka odetchnął z ulgą.

Viktor.

— Nic z tego, szanowny panie. Jeśli ten chłopiec pójdzie z kimkolwiek, to będę to ja — powiedział z uśmiechem, który mógł wydawać się słodki i przyjemny, gdyby tylko sięgał jego oczu. — A teraz zmykaj pan.

Gdy mężczyzna nie wykonał żadnego ruchu z wyjątkiem zmarszczenia brwi i zaciśnięcia szczęki, zwiastującego jedynie kłopoty, Nikiforov wypowiedział parę słów w nieznanym języku, a osiłek poczerwieniał cały i odskoczył jak oparzony. Spojrzał z popłochem na maga drapiąc się zapamiętale, a ten jedynie uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— No już — zachęcił go. — Won.

Viktor i chłopcy patrzyli jak zmykał w podskokach, drapiąc się szaleńczo i ocierając o co popadnie. Następnie Viktor zerknął na swoich małych towarzyszy, zwłaszcza na Otabeka.

— Jesteś cały?

— Tak, panie Nikiforov. Przepraszam — powiedział drżącym głosem.

— Przepraszamy, przepraszamy! — zawtórowali mu Leo i JJ, obaj bliscy łez. Byli zbyt przerażeni, by myśleć o tym, że mag nakrył ich na gorącym uczynku.

— No już, już — powiedział łagodnie Viktor i utulił chłopców. — Proponuję, żebyśmy wrócili do miasteczka. Wzbudziłeś tutaj niemałe zainteresowanie, mały Altinie. Sam nie wiem czy to dobrze, czy to źle, ale z pewnością interesujące. Niemniej nie jest to odpowiedni czas ani miejsce ku temu, żeby pochylać się nad tym zagadnieniem. Może bliżej muru. Nie uważacie, urwisy?

— Czy mamy duże kłopoty? — zainteresował się JJ, który u boku maga znów poczuł się odważniejszy.

— Nie mnie o tym decydować, panie Leroy. To już zależy od waszych rodziców. A skoro o nich mowa, to najwyższy czas, żebyśmy się do nich wybrali, prawda? Ruszajmy, gąski moje. Prowadź, Makkachin.

Kiedy wydał komendę, chłopcy zorientowali się, że Viktorowi towarzyszy pies. Wyglądał na pudla, ale było w nim coś dziwnego, choć Otabek nie był w stanie powiedzieć co. Mag wcześniej go nie miał, najwyraźniej musiał kupić zwierzę dziś na Jarmarku. Chyba był magiczny? Może to czar, a może po prostu urok młodości, ale jedno było pewne: obecność kudłatego szczeniaka zdecydowanie poprawiła nastroje całej trójki.

— Hej, Beka? A skąd ty właściwie wiedziałeś, gdzie są te Kwaśne Doły? — zapytał po dłuższej chwili Leo, nie mogąc się dłużej powstrzymać.

— Właśnie! Skąd?! — zawtórował mu JJ. 

— Krasne — poprawił Otabek. — Nie mam pojęcia. Po prostu... Po prostu nagle wiedziałem, jak tam dojść.

To poddało Viktorowi pewien pomysł.

— Wskaż Karagiye.

Otabek nie miał problemu z wykonaniem tego zadania.

— Gdzie są góry Altay? Gdzie pustynia Aralkum?

Chłopiec wskazał bez wahania odpowiednie kierunki, choć nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tych nazw i nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu tych miejsc.

— Gdzie więc przebywa kazachski król Aibek?

Młody Altin pokręcił głową. Tego nie wiedział.

— Zatem gdzie jest Twierdza Astana?

Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie sprawiła Bece żadnego problemu.

— Wskaż mi Almaty — powiedział Viktor, a gdy chłopiec bez problemu wskazał miasteczko, próbował dalej, wymieniając kolejno znane miasta, te bliższe i te dalsze, znajdujące się po jego stronie muru, które malec miał szansę znać.

Otabek nie potrafił udzielić odpowiedzi, przynajmniej nie bez zastanowienia.

— Potrafisz wskazać miejsca tutaj, w Krainie Czarów, natomiast w swoim świecie żadnego prócz Almat leżących na granicy, nie umiesz wskazać bez namysłu, o ile w ogóle poprawnie. Ciekawe, ciekawe...

— Co to znaczy, panie Nikiforov? Że on tak umie? — zapytał Leo.

— No właśnie! Co, co? — zaczął dopytywać się JJ.

— Może kiedyś będzie wam dane poznać znaczenie tego daru — odpowiedział Viktor, na co dwóch ciekawskich oburzyło się. Przecież byli duzi! Jednak Otabek spokojnie przyjął to tłumaczenie - często podobne słyszał od ojca. I wiedział, że gdy nadchodził czas, dowiadywał się wszystkiego, co trzeba. Bolat Altin zdecydowanie nauczył syna cierpliwości.

Mag nie zwrócił większej uwagi na urażonych malców. Otoczył całą trójkę ramionami i podążając za rozbrykanym Makkachinem, skierował w stronę miasteczka, by oddać ich pod opiekę rodziców.

Brak słów, by opisać, co się działo potem.

Pani de la Iglesia i ciotuchna Leroy wytargały ich za uszy tak mocno, że jedynie cudem pozostały przytwierdzone do ich głów. Krótko mówiąc, zostali porządnie zbesztani i uziemieni do końca życia. Otabek miał już obolałe uszy dzięki mamie JJ'a, ale spodziewał się osobnej reprymendy od ojca. Jednak ten siedział cicho, wpatrując się w niego z zadumą.

Wreszcie kazał mu iść spać, a potem długo, długo rozmawiali z Viktorem. Otabek wiedział, bo do późna nie mógł zasnąć, zbyt pobudzony wrażeniami jakie przyniósł dzień, milionem pytań, które kłębiły się w jego głowie i rozważaniami nad tym, o czym rozprawiają mężczyźni pochyleni nad kuchennym stołem. Nie śmiał podsłuchiwać, a próby domyślania się spełzły na niczym.

Wreszcie sen porwał go w swoje objęcia.

***

Wydarzenia ostatniego Jarmarku zburzyły pewien porządek. W Almatach zaczął co roku pojawił się mag. Obecność Viktora stała się czymś stałym w życiu Otabeka, a przy okazji także mieszkańców miasteczka.

Raz do roku, na parę tygodni, Nikiforov pojawiał się w domu Altinów, by wdrażać Otabeka w tajniki wiedzy, których chłopiec nie mógłby nauczyć się w szkole.

Viktor pokazywał mu niezwykłe mapy, opisywał cudowne i osobliwe miejsca, których nazwy miały w sobie coś znajomego, choć nigdy o nich nie słyszał, oraz opowiadał niesamowite historie (chłopiec czasem nie był pewien, czy naprędce zmyślone przez maga, czy będące echem przeszłości, ale tymi spostrzeżeniami dzielił się tylko z Makkachinem, który nieodłącznie mu towarzyszył). Nocami natomiast długo rozmawiał z Bolatem.

Otabek nie wiedział, czemu miało to służyć, ale czekał cierpliwie aż dostanie wyjaśnienia. Miał też poczucie, że było to niezwykle ważne i, cóż, ciągnęło go do tej wiedzy. A także do samego muru.

Lubił patrzeć na granitowe bloki i przechadzać się wzdłuż nich, zastanawiając się, co może dziać się po drugiej stronie. Co się dzieje w Krainie Czarów? Jak wygląda życie magicznego ludu? Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł jakąś niewytłumaczalną tęsknotę za tamtymi stronami odkąd mając dziewięć lat przekroczył mur, zakradając się z kolegami na Jarmark - nawet jeśli pierwsze spotkanie z niezwykłą ziemią było nieco przerażające.

Być może swoją rolę w podsycaniu jego zainteresowania życiem toczącym się w Krainie Czarów odgrywał fakt, że wieść o chłopcu potrafiącym wskazać każdą drogę dość szybko rozeszła się po Jarmarku, a Otabek zyskał swego rodzaju sławę.

Poza Viktorem, od czasu do czasu pojawiały się tajemnicze postaci spoza Almat, które chciały, by młodzieniec wskazał im drogę po drugiej stronie muru, na magicznej ziemi. Jednak wszystko to było na nic, gdyż straże przy murze nikogo nie przepuszczały do Krainy Czarów. Pozostawało czekać do kolejnego Jarmarku.

Mieszkańcy Almat mieli swoje tradycje i nie byli skłonni zmieniać utartych przez pokolenia zasad i obyczajów. Jedynie co dziewięć lat, właśnie podczas Jarmarku, można było przejść przez mur, niezależnie od obranego kierunku. Nie istniały okoliczności, które pozwalałyby na odstępstwa. Choć, jak od każdej reguły i od tej bywały wyjątki.

Ostatni miał miejsce szesnaście lat temu i, mimo że fakt ten zdawał się umykać świadomości mieszkańców, niedługo miał dać o sobie znać.

I zmienić życie Almat.

***

Ten rok był odmienny od poprzednich. Viktor nie zjawił się latem w miasteczku. Przybył dopiero jesienią, pod koniec października, prosto na szesnaste urodziny Otabeka.

Choć nie padło na ten temat żadne słowo, młody Altin wiedział, że wreszcie otrzyma brakujące elementy układanki i dowie się, czemu mag nauczał go przez te wszystkie lata, a także pozna odpowiedź na najbardziej nurtujące go pytanie - co oznacza jego dar? I czemu zdaje się nie sięgać ziem po tej stronie muru?

Przez lata snuł różne domysły i miał swoje teorie. Niemniej cierpliwie czekał, aż nadejdzie właściwy moment na wyjaśnienia, których spodziewał się od ojca i Viktora.

Wreszcie poznał ich sekret.

A właściwie swój sekret. Sekret swojego pochodzenia.

***

Ostatni dzień października, na który przypadało święto Otabeka, zmierzał ku końcowi. Spędził go przyjemnie, wraz z przyjaciółmi, którzy zadbali, by trochę zaszumiało mu w głowie (w końcu był prawie dorosły, kończył szesnaście lat!). Jednak chłopak najbardziej nie mógł doczekać się kolacji z ojcem i Viktorem.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że tego wieczora w głowie zawiruje mu bardziej, niż przez cały dzień ukradkowego podpijania piwa zorganizowanego przez Emila.

Najpierw spożyli wspólny posiłek - on, ojciec i Viktor. Był nieco bardziej odświętny niż zazwyczaj, a ze względu na okoliczności, Beka dostał nawet pół kieliszka wina, które Bolat wyciągał na specjalne okazje. Choć odbyło się to w drodze wyjątku, podejrzewał, że ojciec nie miał złudzeń co do tego, że alkohol nie był mu już obcy. (Tak jak i Viktor, który patrzył na niego wielce rozbawiony, kręcąc trunkiem w swoim kieliszku. Cholerny mag. Zawsze za dużo wiedział.)

Jednak nikt nie zamierzał robić Otabekowi wyrzutów z tego tytułu. Kończył szesnaście lat, a w Almatach oznaczało to tyle, że mógł dołączyć do grona pełniących wartę przy murze. No i porę na poważne zastanowienie się czy iść w ślady ojca, czy spróbować sił w innym fachu, co w miasteczku nie zdarzało się często.

(Nie wiedział jeszcze, że w tej kwestii szykował się kolejny precedens w historii Almat).

Nie rozmawiali wiele podczas posiłku. Napięcie było zbyt duże, a kiedy ostatnie sztućce zostały odłożone - sięgnęło zenitu. Powietrze przywodziło na myśl raczej skwar letniego dnia niż październikowy wieczór; było ciężkie, gęste i niemal wibrujące od wiszącej w nim mieszanki młodzieńczej ekscytacji i rodzicielskiej troski okraszonych nutą oczekiwania.

Bolat spojrzał na syna, a w jego oczach było coś, czego Otabek nie potrafił nazwać. Starszy z Altinów wstał od stołu, otworzył wiecznie zamknięty sekretarzyk i wyjął niepozorne pudełko.  
— Chyba najwyższy czas, bym ci to pokazał — powiedział, kładąc je przed synem — i opowiedział ci dokładniej o twoim pochodzeniu.

— Moim pochodzeniu...?

— Tak. Chociaż list wyjaśni wszystko lepiej niż ja.

Otabek zerknął nieco niepewnie na ojca, po czym ostrożnie otworzył tajemnicze pudełko. Kryło ono zwinięty w rulon pergamin przewiązany wstążką i mały skrawek papieru z jego imieniem, który ukryty był w jego dziecięcym kocyku pamiętnej nocy, kiedy zawitał w Almatach, choć, naturalnie, tego młody Altin nie pamiętał.

Pociągnął delikatnie tasiemkę i rozwinął arkusz, który okazał się być listem skierowanym do niego.

Od matki.

Przeczytał go uważnie trzy razy, za każdym razem nie dowierzając treści.

— Moja... Moja mama... Jestem... Zza muru?

Bolat westchnął. Mówił co prawda wcześniej synowi o matce, ale niewiele, a tym bardziej nigdy nie sugerował, że Otabek może pochodzić spoza Almat. Dziś jednak nadszedł czas, by wyjawić synowi prawdę. Z nieco ciężkim sercem, w głębi duszy obawiając się tego, co mogło potem nastąpić, opowiedział mu jego historię.

— Skończyłeś dziś szesnaście lat — zakończył opowieść. — To wystarczająco dużo, by zacząć pełnić straż przy murze. I wystarczająco dużo, byś dowiedział się o sobie wszystkiego, by pomyśleć co chcesz z tym zrobić.

— Nawet jeśli zechcę pójść za mur zamiast go pilnować?

Bolat wziął głęboki oddech. Powiedzenie tego nie przyszło mu łatwo.

— Nawet jeśli zechcesz pójść za mur.

***

Nazajutrz dwóch mężczyzn i jeden młodzian wybrali się pod mur. Wartę pełnili Alain Leroy i Pan Nekola. Ojciec poprosił Bekę, by, przynajmniej na początku, nie zabierał głosu.

— Dobrze wiesz, Viktorze, że nie możesz teraz przejść. Musisz czekać na Jarmark. A Bolat powinien ci to wybić z głowy. Zna zasady — powiedział znudzonym tonem Alain. Ile można!

— Och, nie, nie, drodzy panowie! Nie w mojej sprawie przychodzimy.

Leroy wywrócił oczami.

— Doprawdy? A w czyjej ni... — pytanie uwięzło mu w gardle, a w oczach pojawiło się zrozumienie. — Nie...

— Tak — potwierdził krótko Bolat.

Obaj mężczyźni skierowali oczy na młodszego z Altinów, po czym spojrzeli po sobie, by wreszcie znów zatrzymać wzrok na Otabeku. Zapadła brzemienna cisza, z której po chwili narodził się pełen niedowierzania krzyk Alaina:

— To szaleństwo, Bolacie, szaleństwo! Chcesz wysłać chłopaka za mur, na zatracenie?! Nie możemy na to pozwolić! Zresztą, nie ma Jarmarku, nie ma przejścia! Kropka! Do widzenia, do domu, rozejść się! — orzekł mężczyzna, wymachując rękami, jak gdyby miało to dodać jego argumentom mocy.

Otabek uśmiechnął się lekko - po części z sympatii do mężczyzny, którego traktował jak wuja, po części dlatego, że bardzo przypominał mu teraz skrajnie rozemocjowanego JJ'a.

Tymczasem Bolat Altin, choć serce mu ciążyło, stał niewzruszony wrzaskami Leroya. Nim Nekola zdążył dodać swoje trzy grosze, powiedział cichym, ale dobitnym głosem:

— Znacie jego historię. Wiecie skąd pochodzi.

To skuteczne zamknęło usta strażników na dłuższą chwilę.

— Bolacie — powiedział spokojnie browarnik — przecież to twój syn...

— Który ma prawo zgłębić swoje korzenie.

Nekola przygryzł wargę, po czym spojrzał na Leroya.

— Technicznie... Technicznie ma rację — przyznał. — Chłopak jest stąd, ale i stamtąd.

— Może i przynależy też tam, ale całe swoje życie spędził tu. I. Wciąż. Nie. Ma. Jarmarku!

— Jakby to ostatnie przeszkadzało te naście lat temu, kiedy dostaliśmy zza muru koszyk — zamruczał pod nosem piwowar, wywracając oczami.

— Szesnaście. Szesnaście lat temu — powiedział Bolat. — Wczoraj miał urodziny.

— Szesnaście! Szesnaście — podchwycił Alain. — Otabeku! Nie chciałbyś stanąć na straży przy murze?

Młody Altin uznał to za właściwy moment na odezwanie się.

— Chcę zobaczyć krainę mojej matki — powiedział spokojnie, ale dobitnie.

Zapadła cisza.

W tych słowach było coś, z czym strażnicy nie mogli się dłużej kłócić, choć nie wydawali się do końca pewni swojej decyzji. Niepewnie patrzyli za chłopakiem.

Otabek Altin przeszedł za mur.

— Pamiętaj! Wschód! Wschodnie gościńce! Są bardziej przyjazne! — krzyknął jeszcze za nim Viktor, po czym spojrzał na towarzysza.

Ten patrzył na granitowe bloki z trudnym do odszyfrowania wyrazem twarzy.

— Wiem, że to była tak naprawdę tylko kwestia czasu i na to się właśnie przygotowywaliśmy, ale wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że mu pozwoliłeś, Bolacie.

— Nie było i nie jest mi lekko, wierz mi, Viktorze. Ale miał prawo poznać prawdę. Jest już wystarczająco duży. No i to mądry chłopak, odpowiedzialny. Wierzę w niego.

— Też w niego wierzę. I wiem, że jest mądry i odpowiedzialny. Ale jest też młody.

— I to jest właśnie mój drugi powód, Viktorze. Biada temu, kto zechce powstrzymać młodość. Ona ma swoje prawa. A ja... Starałem się go wychować najlepiej jak potrafiłem, wychować mądrze, i z twoją pomocą wyposażyć we wszelką wiedzę, która może mu się przydać. Chciałbym zachować go blisko i zawsze służyć mu pomocą, ale zaczyna wchodzić na ścieżki, którymi ja nie mogę podążyć. Wyposażyłem go jak mogłem, teraz pozostaje mu z tego korzystać.

Viktor pokiwał głową w zadumie.

— Mądry z ciebie rodzic, Bolacie. Mądry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W następnym rozdziale wreszcie pochodzimy po Krainie Czarów i pojawi się parę nowych osób. :)


	3. Rozdział trzeci, w którym dowiadujemy się więcej o dalszych losach młodego Altina i wraz z nim realizujemy pewne niezwykłe zlecenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek podejmuje się zrealizowania pewnego niezwykłego zlecenia i dociera dalej niż kiedykolwiek. Czy ta wyprawa zakończy się powodzeniem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fik żyje! I będzie żył nadal, choć momentami może być w stanie uśpienia. Dałam się porwac w szpony Voltrona i nie dość, żena zasadzie "potrzymaj mi piwo" zaczęłam pisać tarzanowego klanca i pracować w tandemie nad voltronowym eurotripem, to w dodatku porwałam się na pisanie w lengłydżu. Spokojnie, nie zamierzam porzucać "Konstelacji", to moje dziecię pierworodne na ao3 i obiecuję doprowadzić je do pełnoletności. <3
> 
> Betę zawdzięczam mojej kochanej Bells. <3

Otabek wynurzył się z lasu. Świetnie, był prawie u celu. Tuż przed nim majaczył mur, a za nim skrywały się jego rodzime Almaty. Przeskoczył powalone drzewo i raźnym krokiem ruszył do domu, mając poczucie dobrze wykonanej pracy.

 

Jakiej pracy?

 

 

Otóż dwa lata temu, świeżo po swoich szesnastych urodzinach, Otabek udał się po raz pierwszy za mur (nie licząc wycieczki za lat szczenięcych, na którą to wybrał się z Leo i JJ-em), przy okazji tworząc precedens w skostniałym porządku Almat. Przekroczył mur poza czasem Jarmarku.

 

Niesłychana sprawa.

 

Nie był to długi pobyt; spędził w Krainie Czarów zaledwie tydzień, na wszelki wypadek trzymając się blisko muru i, tak jak radził Viktor, wschodnich gościńców. Zapewne wszyscy spodziewali się, że zniknie tam na wieki, ale on sam miał poczucie, że to musi być krótka wizyta, wierząc, że na inne jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Z pewną nieśmiałością, a może i lekkim przestrachem, stawał kolejne kroki na obcej, a jednocześnie znajomej ziemi. Teraz odnosił się do tej wycieczki jako "rozpoznania terenu".

 

Kiedy powrócił, mieszkańcy miasteczka głowili się, co z nim zrobić - nie od razu mieli pewność czy powinni wpuścić go na ich stronę muru, gdy już znalazł się na magicznej ziemi. Ostatecznie uradzili, że może przejść, choć nie ma Jarmarku.

 

Jeśli ktokolwiek z nich sądził, że ten mały wyjątek od reguły zostanie zapomniany, a Otabek Altin usiedzi na miejscu, to bardzo się mylił. Sprawa nie rozeszła się po kościach ani nie rozpłynęła jak mgła w biegu codziennego życia miasteczka, o, nie.

Młody Altin zyskał na rozgłosie jako ten, który może przekroczyć mur.

 

O ile wcześniej zdarzało się, że do Almat zaglądali przybysze z dalekich krain, chcąc by Otabek wskazał im drogę, tak na wieść, że ktoś dostał się na drugą stronę poza czasem Jarmarku, do miasteczka zaczęły ściągać tabuny ludzi żądnych przekroczenia granitowej granicy. Gdy odmawiano kolejnym przyjezdnym, ci szybko znajdowali wybrańca, któremu udało się dokonać tej niemożliwej sztuki.

 

Mieszkańcy Almat dwoili się i troili, by znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji. Raz zrobili wyjątek od reguły i całe miasteczko stanęło na głowie! Nie mogli jednak narzekać na zarobek, bowiem przyjezdni zostawiali sporo pieniędzy w okolicznych sklepach, a zwłaszcza w karczmie u Nekoli, gdzie wielu znajdowało wikt i opierunek.

 

Otabek uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie tego, jak krył się w domowym zaciszu, nieco przerażony swoją sławą i zamieszaniem jakie wokół niego powstało. Ogarnęło go wtedy zwątpienie, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek stanie po drugiej stronie granicy.

 

Chciał tylko pójść za mur, chociaż na chwilę, być może powrócić tam za jakiś czas, jeśli by mu pozwolili. Na pewno nie szukał rozgłosu i nie chciał zaburzać spokojnego, sennego życia Almat. Nie miał pojęcia, co z tym zrobić.

 

W przeciwieństwie do jego ojca.

 

Bolat Altin był zaskoczony poruszeniem, jakie wywiązało się w związku z wyprawą syna za mur, ale jak zwykle zachował spokój (z wyjątkiem momentów gdy ktoś, kto natarczywie chciał dostać się do Beki, zdeptał jego kwiaty, które pielęgnował z tak wielką troską).

 

Młody Altin nie był pewien, czy ojciec naprawdę był zawsze tak opanowany, czy trwał w swoim niewzruszeniu, by ukoić jego własną niepewność. Niemniej w tym tkwił sekret rozwiązania całej sprawy, a rozwiązał ją nikt inny, jak właśnie Bolat.

 

Siedzieli razem przy kominku, ciesząc się względną ciszą przerywaną jedynie trzaskiem ognia, kiedy nagle jego ojciec odezwał się:

 

— Wiesz, synu? Z tego mógłby być zarobek.

 

Pomysł był genialny w swojej prostocie. Oferował rozwiązanie nie tylko dla mieszkańców Almat, ujmując w ryzy napływ przybyszów, ale i dla samego Otabeka, zapewniając mu stałą możliwość przekraczania muru i dalszego poznawania Krainy Czarów. A że ludzie z miasteczka biegli byli  interesach i cenili sobie profit równie mocno co spokój, szybko przekalkulowali całą sprawę, więc zamiar zyskał natychmiastową aprobatę, a młody Altin zawód.

 

Tak właśnie Otabek został Doręczycielem.

 

A przynajmniej to było jedno z jego imion, chyba najbardziej popularne, choć niektórzy nazywali go także Dostawcą lub Pośrednikiem. Każde z nich, przynajmniej po części, oddawało naturę jego pracy. Zajmował się bowiem szeroko pojętym handlem; jego usługi obejmowały przenoszenie rzeczy i wiadomości za mur, a także pozyskiwanie ich w Krainie Czarów i dystrybucja wśród czekających w Almatach klientów.

Zarobek z tego był dobry - ludzie słono płacili, by móc coś zdobyć lub posłać za mur, nieważne czy rzecz, czy informację. O pieniądze Otabek się nie martwił. Jednak finanse nie były główną motywacją podjęcia się tej pracy.

 

Wykonując zlecenia miał okazję zwiedzić magiczną ziemię wzdłuż i wszerz. Oczywiście nie powiedziałby, że zna ją jak własną kieszeń, było jeszcze wiele miejsc, które były dla niego obce i owiane tajemnicą. A także parę fragmentów na mapie nie cieszących się dobrą sławą, od których zawsze lepiej się trzymać z daleka i których najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie zobaczy.

 

Zawód ten pozwolił mu też rozwinąć swój dar. Wyszukiwanie miejsc nigdy nie sprawiało mu problemu, jednak teraz nie potrzebował nazw - wystarczyło, że pomyślał o miejscu, gdzie może znaleźć daną rzecz lub jaką drogę obrać, by dojść do celu, a odpowiedź sama pojawiała się w jego głowie. To znacznie ułatwiło jego pracę  i poszerzyło zakres usług, tym bardziej, że niedawno odkrył, jak tym sposobem odnajdywać osoby. Chciał się podzielić tą obserwacją z Viktorem - wiedział, że z pewnością zaciekawi maga, a może i dostanie od niego parę cennych uwag. Ciekawe, kiedy będzie im dane znów się zobaczyć?

  
  
  


Tymczasem każdy krok zbliżał go do Almat. Po paru tygodniach wracał do domu. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem, słysząc już z daleka donośny głos JJ'a. Wysunął głowę przez otwór w murze i ujrzał młodego Leroya, pełnego zapału i zatraconego w wysławianiu pod niebiosa cudownej Isabelli, a obok niego Emila Nekolę, syna browarnika, który z błogim wyrazem twarzy opierał się o mur, popalając magiczne ziele o charakterystycznej woni, którą poznałby wszędzie - nie tyko było szalenie popularne w Krainie Czarów, ale i sam przyniósł je Emilowi jako prezent urodzinowy. Jak się okazało, roślinka całkiem dobrze zadomowiła się w ogródku i gospoda Nekoli zyskała jeszcze jeden cenny produkt.

 

— Więc  to tak się teraz pilnuje muru? — zagaił Otabek, zaznaczając swoją obecność.

 

Jean-Jacques podskoczył, natomiast Emil leniwie uniósł powiekę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

— Bardziej nie trzeba. Jak już ktoś próbuje, to tylko z tej strony, a jedyny taki co by latał przez mur w tę i nazad to ty, Beka.

 

Tymczasem JJ złapał Altina za poły i przeciągnął go na stronę Almat, pytając gorączkowo:

 

— Masz? Masz? Masz?!

 

Rozbawiony zachowaniem przyjaciela Otabek pokręcił głową i sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, by wydobyć szklany kwiat, dzwoniący pieśń podobną do tej, którą śpiewał ten w domu Altinów.

 

— Zadowolony?

 

— Jest idealny! — zakrzyknął zachwycony Jean-Jacques. Zamierzał oświadczyć się Isabelli. Pierścionek już miał, ale chciał, by zaręczyny te były wyjątkowe, dlatego też poprosił druha z dzieciństwa o przysługę. Teraz, mając upragnioną roślinę w rękach, czuł się niezwykle zestresowany, a jednocześnie chciał natychmiast pobiec do swojej Pięknej i zadać to ważne pytanie.

 

Emil i Otabek obserwowali przez chwilę Leroya niemalże wibrującego od nadmiaru emocji, po czym zerknęli na siebie.

 

— Idź do niej — rzekł wreszcie Nekola.

 

— Co? Naprawdę? Ale... Warta?

 

— Idź. Nie sądzę żeby nagle chciał tu się przedrzeć tłum ludzi, zresztą niedługo nas zmienią. Idź do swojej Isabelli i usłysz swoje "tak."

 

— Myślisz... Myślisz, że się zgodzi...? — zapytał Leroy drżącym głosem, na co Nekola aby wywrócił oczami.

 

— Proszę cię.

 

— Na pewno się zgodzi. Odwagi, JJ — dodał Altin z lekkim uśmiechem. — Idź.

 

JJ więcej zachęt nie potrzebował. Uścisnął najpierw Otabeka, potem Emila i pognał w stronę domków, dumnie prężących kominy ku niebu. Po drodze mógł zaliczyć parę słupów i płotów.

 

— Dobrze, żeś przyniósł ten szklany wiecheć. Robił się nieznośny.

 

Otabek zaśmiał się lekko.

 

— Daj spokój, Emil. Weź poprawkę na to, że chłopak się zakochał do nieprzytomności.

 

— Ha, tobie łatwo mówić, jak sobie hulasz za murem i nie słyszysz tego codziennie. Isabella jest naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną, cieszę się ich szczęściem, ale jakbym miał dzień dłużej słuchać o jej zaletach, albo kolejnych pieśni miłosnych pod jej adresem i zawodzenia, czy ona powie "tak", to chyba bym wyszedł z siebie i stanął obok.

 

— Biedaku, widzę, że okropne brzemię odcisnęło na tobie swoje piętno. Dobrze, że umiesz radzić sobie ze stresem — odpowiedział Beka, wskazując ruchem głowy skręta w ręku Nekoli.

 

— Och, robię co mogę, przyjacielu! Chcesz?

 

Otabek podziękował.

 

— Mam jeszcze interes do zamknięcia, może później wpadnę do karczmy.

 

— O, wpadaj, wpadaj. Po warcie będę za barem, a i Leo coś przebąkiwał, że musi się napić dobrego piwa.

 

— A, to tym bardziej. Może pod wieczór będziemy też opijać zaręczyny JJ'a.

 

— Może. A kiedy twoje?

 

— Słucham?

 

— No co? Nie powiesz mi, że tam za murem ludzie nie są atrakcyjni. Jakiś romansik?

 

Beka prychnął.

 

— Nekola, ja tam chodzę do pracy. Bywają noce, że moim najbardziej perwersyjnym marzeniem jest paść na ciepłe łóżko. Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy.

 

— Oj tam. Zawsze można by połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym — wzruszył ramionami młody browarnik.

 

— Jak ty z synem winiarza, kiedy wasi ojcowie dobijali interesu, hm?

 

Emil zaśmiał się, gdy Otabek szturchnął go łokciem. Nie było tajemnicą, że gdy pojechał z ojcem dobijać targu z winiarzem z miasteczka o dwa dni drogi stąd, wrócił bardzo zadowolony i dość zauroczony niejakim Crispino.

 

— Otóż to, otóż to. Nawiasem, niedługo przyjeżdżają do Almat. Ojciec, on i jego siostra. Mogę cię zapoznać, jeśli nie uciekniesz za mur.

 

— Zobaczymy, Emil, zobaczymy — pokręcił głową z lekkim uśmiechem. — Tymczasem lecę, dzięki JJ'owi z pewnością wszyscy wiedzą, że już wróciłem. Nie mogę dać klientowi dłużej czekać. No i tacie.

 

— Ooo, tak, leć szybko do domu. Ucieszysz się.

 

— To znaczy?

 

— Nie tylko twój tatko tam na ciebie czeka — uśmiechnął się szeroko Nekola. — Pozdrów ode mnie tego twojego srebrzystego wujaszka i zapytaj kiedy znów wpadnie na zielony likier.

 

Na słowa Emila twarz Beki wykonała małą gimnastykę: najpierw brwi uniosły się w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a usta rozwarły się lekko, po czym rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

 

Viktor.

 

Zjawił się rychło w czas.

 

***

 

Pierwsze dwa dni po powrocie były nieco zabiegane. Najpierw Otabek dopinał transakcje, a potem świętował z JJ'em jego zaręczyny. Zdążył także uczestniczyć w spontanicznym wieczorze kawalerskim, kiedy Leo postanowił, że nie ma na co czekać, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę nieprzewidywalny czas pracy jedynego Doręczyciela w Almatach.

 

Znalazło się też trochę czasu dla ojca i Viktora, ale dopiero trzeciego dnia Otabek wygospodarował go dość, by się nimi nacieszyć. Jednak cały czas miał poczucie, że srebrnowłosy mag na coś czeka, jakby skrada się do jakiegoś tematu, ale nie wie, jak do niego podejść. To zaintrygowało młodego Altina.

 

Zaproponował mu wspólny wieczorny spacer z Makkachinem. Viktor zgodził się chętnie. Przechadzali się wzdłuż granitowych bloków, patrząc, jak psisko co rusz znika wśród drzew by wyłonić się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, niosąc ze sobą w futrze święto lasu. Oskubując go z trawy i liści, Otabek opowiadał magowi o swoich przygodach po drugiej stronie muru, istotach, które spotkał, i miejscach, które zobaczył. Wreszcie zwierzył się z odkrycia, którego niedawno dokonał. Tak jak przypuszczał, Viktor wykazał żywe zainteresowanie tematem.

 

— Ciekawe, doprawdy ciekawe... Zwłaszcza…

 

— Co jest takie ciekawe i zwłaszcza, Viktorze?

 

— Ach... Cóż... Cóż. Muszę być z tobą szczery, mój Otabeku.

 

Altin uniósł brew.

 

— Tak?

 

— Jakkolwiek cieszę się widząc cię i słuchając, jak dobrze sobie radzisz, przyznam, choć mi nieco niezręcznie, że to nie jest tylko wizyta towarzyska…

 

— Przejdźmy do sedna, Viktorze.

 

Mag zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z powagą.

 

— Dziś przychodzę do ciebie jako klient.

 

Och.

 

To ciekawe.

 

— Mów dalej.

 

— Chciałbym cię zatrudnić, bowiem widzisz, jest jedna sprawa... A teraz, gdy twój dar rozwinął się w tak nieoczekiwany sposób, to wydaje się być nie tylko sprzyjającym zbiegiem okoliczności, ale wręcz znakiem…

 

— Viktorze.

 

Mag wydawał się Bece nieco spięty i podenerwowany. Widać sprawa miała dla niego duże znaczenie. Jednak, mimo zrozumienia, Doręczyciel nie miał ochoty na długie wywody. Chciał się szybko dowiedzieć w czym rzecz.

 

— Dobrze, dobrze. Już. Ależ ty się zrobiłeś z czasem konkretny. Nie ma miejsca na ozdobniki. Cóż, było nie było, jesteś synem swego ojca. Tak, tak. Kończę. Do sedna. Po drugiej stronie muru jest osoba, z którą pragnę się skontaktować. A właściwe spotkać. Niemniej by się spotkać, najpierw muszę się skontaktować. Problem w tym, że rzucono na nas czar, który nam na to nie pozwala. Pewnie sobie myślisz: "Przecież jest magiem, czemu się po prostu nie odczarował?" Albo: "Jak jest taki mądry, czemu jeszcze nic nie wymyślił?" Otóż wymyśliłem, wierz mi, Otabeku. Myślałam latami. Po wielu nieudanych próbach odnalezienia się, stworzyłem plan i podjąłem odpowiednie działania. Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu, na Jarmarku, który odbędzie się za parę miesięcy, wreszcie uda nam się spotkać. Ale zorientowałem się, że źle wykalkulowałem. Jedyna szansa na powodzenie tego przedsięwzięcia, to poproszenie cię o pomoc.

 

Otabek kiwnął głową.

 

— Rozumiem. Powiedz mi więcej o tym czarze.

 

— Och, tego się nie obawiaj. Urok sam w sobie nie jest groźny, tym bardziej dla ciebie. Sprawia jedynie, że nie możemy znaleźć drogi do siebie. Nie dotyka osób postronnych.

 

— Dobrze. Jaki był zatem twój plan?

 

Viktor gwizdnął na Makkachina, który zjawił się prędko przy jego nodze, merdając radośnie ogonem.

 

— Prawdę mówiąc, to jest mój plan.

 

— Makkachin?

 

— Tak, Makkachin. Pomyślałem, że jeśli go odpowiednio wytrenuję, pójdzie za zapachem, a następnie będzie w stanie wrócić tutaj, w pobliże muru po swoim własnym tropie. A jeśli szedłby za psem, znaczy, ta osoba, o której mówię, to jest szansa, że mógłby tu trafić i wreszcie przechytrzylibyśmy ten zły czar. Problem w tym, że gdybym czekał do Jarmarku z wyprawieniem Makkachina w głąb Krainy Czarów, to nie ma szans, żebyśmy spotkali się w tym roku. A ja nie chcę czekać kolejnych dziewięciu lat, Otabeku.

 

Altin pokiwał głową.

 

— Dobrze. Jaką rolę przewidujesz dla mnie?

 

— Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś dla mnie wziąć Makkachina na drugą stronę muru. A biorąc pod uwagę twoje ostatnie odkrycie, może jest szansa, że dostarczysz psiaka do rąk własnych. Zapłacę każdą cenę.

 

Otabek powstrzymał go ruchem dłoni.

 

— Z tym jeszcze zaczekaj. Najpierw pomówmy o przedmiocie transakcji, potem o cenie.

 

Viktor zdziwił się, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

— Mówisz jak handlarz zza muru, wiesz?

 

— Bo i trochę stamtąd jestem — odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

 

***

 

Otabek sprawdził, czy na pewno miał wszystko, czego potrzebuje. Miał. Był gotów do drogi.

 

Po dokładnym omówieniu sprawy z Viktorem, zaplanował skrupulatnie całe przedsięwzięcie, uzgodnił cenę i przyjął zlecenie maga. Koniec końców, choć może nieco nietypowe, nie było ono trudniejsze od tych, które wykonywał wcześniej. Dostarczyć Makkachina za mur do określonej osoby. W zasadzie pestka. No, może gdyby nie fakt, że miejsce pobytu tej odbiorcy nie było zbyt pewne. Jednak Otabek był przekonany, że dzięki swemu darowi oraz Makkachinowi, który był świetnie wytresowany w kierunku odnajdywania rzeczy po zapachu, zadanie nie powinno nastręczyć większych trudności.

 

Sprawdził jeszcze raz, czy na pewno ma szal niosący zapach poszukiwanej osoby oraz chusteczkę Viktora, mającą pomóc Makkachinowi wrócić w pobliże Almat. Wszystko było na miejscu.

 

Tuż przed wyjściem z domu, Bolat dał mu szklany kwiat, który dostał przed laty od matki Otabeka. Miał poczucie, że syn powinien go ze sobą wziąć. Teraz ten sam kwiat dzwonił cichutko wpięty w podszewkę płaszcza młodego Altina. Tak wyposażonego wyprawił w drogę.

 

 

Pożegnał się z ojcem oraz magiem, którzy wyściskali go mocno, wziął psa na smycz i ruszył przez mur. Strażnicy nawet nie mrugnęli na to okiem - przekraczanie muru przez Bekę wpisało się już w porządek Almat, nie wzbudzało teraz większej sensacji.

Zanurzył się w las i wędrował tak parę godzin, aż wreszcie dotarł na ścieżkę, która doprowadziła go na gościniec. Tam skupił się, starając ustalić kierunek, w którym powinien podążyć.

 

Nie było to łatwe.

 

Co jakiś czas musiał sprawdzać, czy aby na pewno podąża w dobrą stronę, nie zawsze pewien czy Makkachin obiera kolejne skręty podążając za tropem, czy po prostu kluczy pomiędzy drzewami, by znaczyć teren.

 

Dlatego też Otabek wolał, gdy celem podróży było konkretne miejsce, a nie osoba. Miejsca nie zmieniały położenia, ludzie - wprost przeciwnie. Zwłaszcza ci, którzy nie byli świadomi, że mają otrzymać przesyłkę.

 

Jednak nie z takimi rzeczami już sobie radził. Dostarczy Makkachina komu trzeba.

Szedł długo, zostawiając za sobą kolejne gościńce i zapuszczając się coraz dalej i dalej w głąb Krainy Czarów. Wreszcie dotarł do prastarej puszczy. Zarówno dar jak i nos Makkachina nakazywali mu zanurzyć się w las.

 

Zatem ruszył.

 

Nie znał tej kniei. Bywał już co prawda na jej obrzeżach, ale nigdy nie miał potrzeby zapuszczać się tak daleko między drzewa. Nie był pewien, co o niej sądzić. Wydawała się całkiem zwyczajna. Słyszeć o tej puszczy słyszał, ale póki co nie urastała do opinii jaką się cieszyła, a ta nie była najlepsza.

 

Przywołał do siebie Makkachina by znowu wziąć go na smycz. Pies był posłuszny, więc Otabek nie obawiał się, że ucieknie, jednak biorąc pod uwagę jaką sławą otoczony był ten las, oraz niezbyt dobrej znajomości okolicy, wolał mieć psa na oku.

Ot, zwykła przezorność.

 

W końcu psiak, który towarzyszył mu w wielu lekcjach u Viktora, można rzec, przyjaciel z dzieciństwa, był też częścią zlecenia. Nie mógł pozwolić aby zwierzę, które zobowiązał się dostarczyć, zgubiło się gdzieś pośród drzew.

 

Mijały kolejne godziny, ale w puszczy czas zdawał się tracić na znaczeniu - gdyby ktoś go zapytał, Otabek nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć czy kolejne minuty dłużą się i rozciągają jak karmel, który robiła mama JJ'a, czy też mkną i rozpływają się niczym cukier w gorącej herbacie ojca. Westchnął w duchu myśląc, że chyba powinien zrobić sobie przerwę i posiedzieć trochę w Almatach. Niech no tylko wróci.

 

Tymczasem szedł kolejne długie godziny, kierując się poczuciem, że zmierza w dobrym kierunku. Co jakiś czas podtykał Makkachinowi pod nos szal by odświeżyć trop. Chciał mieć pewność co do trasy, który obrał czworonóg. Pies podążał w stronę, w którą Otabeka prowadził dar. W głębię puszczy.

 

Ich wewnętrzne kompasy zgadzały się.

 

Nie był tym zachwycony. Bór był cichy, jakby uśpiony - jedynie leśne zwierzęta ukryte wśród drzew zakłócały tu spokój. Nic czym należałoby się przejmować. Jednak im dalej w las, tym ciemniej się robiło, a drzewa stawały się gęstsze. Z jakiegoś powodu instynkt mówił Otabekowi, że nie należałoby zostać w puszczy dłużej, niż to konieczne.

 

A dar i czuły nos Makkachina prowadziły coraz to dalej i dalej w głąb.

Pozostawało mu podążyć.

 

Choć Otabek zaprawiony był w pieszych wędrówkach i przedzieraniu się przez bardziej lub mniej przyjazne szlaki, wreszcie zmęczenie dopadło nie tylko, ale także nad wyraz żywotnego psa. Zresztą wedle jego rachuby zbliżała się noc.

 

Nie uśmiechało się mu nocować w tym dziwnym lesie, ale nie było wyjścia. Rozpalił niewielkie ognisko by się ogrzać, nakarmił Makkachina i sam spożył lekką kolację. Po chwili namysłu postanowił dodać sobie otuchy, więc zagotował wodę i zaparzył herbatę. Wierzył, że da mu spokój i pomoże zebrać myśli, by mógł jeszcze raz sięgnąć darem w kierunku adresata i zaplanować dalszą marszrutę. Sączył herbatę starając się nie poparzyć sobie ust, kontemplując drzewa dookoła niego.

 

Westchnął. Nie ma rady. Spędzi noc tutaj. O adresata zapyta rano, teraz odpowiedzi nie miały zbyt wiele sensu. Musi odpocząć, w końcu na nic się nie zda jeśli będzie kontynuował poszukiwania na wpół przytomny. Poza tym las stał się naprawdę ciemny. Chodzenie po nim o tej porze było zwyczajnie głupie i ryzykowne - nie chciał nic złamać ani nie miał ochoty na przygody z nocnymi mieszkańcami tej puszczy, jeśli tylko mógł tego uniknąć.

 

Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go Makkachin.

 

Pies zerwał się nagle, stawiając uszy. Otabek także wytężył słuch.

 

Trzasnęła kolejna gałąź. Ktoś lub coś zbliżało się w ich kierunku. Otabek odstawił  podróżny kubek, spojrzał na Makkachina i zmarszczył brwi.

 

Pies był pobudzony, to prawda, ale nie wydawał się przestraszony czy zdenerwowany. Jeśli młody Altin miałby zgadywać, powiedziałby, że zwierzak jest podekscytowany, sądząc po ruchach ogona. Jego nos znów zaczął pracować na pełnych obrotach.

 

Nagle, nim zdążył nawet zareagować, Makkachin puścił się prosto przed siebie. Tego scenariusz nie przewidywał.

 

— Makkachin! - wykrzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. — Makkachin, wróć!

 

Pobiegł za psem co sił w nogach. Przyspieszył, kiedy jego uszu dobiegło donośne (i, co go zdziwiło, dość radosne) szczeknięcie, okrzyk przerażenia i odgłos osoby powalanej na ziemię pod ciężarem czworonoga.

 

Zaklął, potykając się w ciemności o konary drzew, przeskakując kolejne doły, aż wreszcie dotarł do psa i tajemniczej postaci pod nim.

 

— P-pomocy!  P-proszę! Zdejmij go ze mnie — usłyszał błagalny, nieco przerażony głos osoby, która znajdowała się na ziemi. Leżała na wznak, przygnieciona psem, który nie posiadając się z radości energicznie merdał ogonem, w najlepsze liżąc, jak okazało się po bliższym przyjrzeniu, mężczyznę. Gdzie tylko się dało.

 

— Najmocniej przepraszam — odparł i ściągnął z niego psa, choć nie było to łatwe. — Jest pan cały? Spokój, Makkachin, no już, spokój. Bądź dobrym psem.

 

Być może każdy z nich miał inne pojęcie "dobrego psa", bo czworonóg cały czas rwał się do nieznajomego.

 

— T-tak, tak sądzę, dziękuję. Pański pies jest... niezwykle entuzjastyczny.

 

Jednak wciąż mierzył zwierzaka niepewnym wzrokiem znad oprawek przekrzywionych, zaślinionych okularów.

 

— Przepraszam, nie wiem dlaczego tak na pana reaguje. Chyba pana polubił.

 

Otabekowi odpowiedział głuchy jęk, mogący oznaczać jednocześnie "zgadza się" jak też "mam to w głębokim poważaniu, zabieraj pan kundla". Mężczyzna doprowadził się do pionu, wytarł okulary i otrzepał barwne ubrania, charakterystyczne dla magicznego ludu. Otabek jeszcze nie był zbyt biegły w rozpoznawaniu regionalnych wariacji strojów modnych w Krainie Czarów, ale gdyby miał zgadywać, powiedziałby, że były w stylu wschodnim.

 

— Czy to pana ogień? — zapytał mężczyzna, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

 

— Ogień? Ach, tak. Tak. Zechciałby się pan ogrzać?

 

— Jeśli nie miałby pan nic przeciwko temu... Noc robi się chłodna w tym lesie.

 

— Ależ proszę, zapraszam. Choć tyle mogę zrobić, żeby panu wynagrodzić ten wypadek z psem. Może herbaty?

 

Otabek nie miał pojęcia kim mógł być nieznajomy, ale jeśli czegoś zdążył się w życiu nauczyć, to zdecydowanie tego, że odrobina grzeczności nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Zwłaszcza po tej stronie muru.

 

— Och, z przyjemnością. Będę zobowiązany.

 

Kiedy dotarli z powrotem do ogniska, Otabek dokładnie przyjrzał się swojemu gościowi. Był przeciętnego wzrostu, choć raczej z tych niższych. Miał ciemne oczy i włosy, wśród których kryły się porośnięte  czarnym futrem uszy. Zdecydowanie mieszkaniec Krainy Czarów.

 

Nagle coś go tknęło. Pomyślmy. Reakcja Makkachina, strój (zdecydowanie moda ze wschodnich ziem tej krainy, nawet taki laik jak młody Altin był w stanie to stwierdzić), wygląd zgadzający się z opisem... Czyżby...?

 

Tymczasem nieznajomy podjął rozmowę:

 

— Niezbyt ciekawe miejsce na nocleg, nie uważa pan?

 

— Tak jak i na nocny spacer — odparł zdawkowo Otabek.

 

Odpowiedział mu nerwowy śmiech.

 

— Co racja, to racja. Będąc z panem szczerym, zgubiłem się trochę. Pan też?

 

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Raczej nie miewam problemu ze znalezieniem drogi.

 

— Doprawdy? Szczęściarz! Choć to niezwykłe!

 

— Niezwykłe?

 

— Cóż, proszę się nie obrazić, ale pan to chyba nietutejszy? — zapytał nieznajomy, przyglądając się Doręczycielowi uważnie.

 

— Owszem, nietutejszy. Zdecydowanie nie z lasu — uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

 

Mężczyzna odpowiedział tym samym.

 

— Dobra odpowiedź. Zna pan tutejsze obyczaje. Ale jest pan zza muru, nieprawdaż?

 

Brwi Otabeka uniosły się ku górze.

 

— Tak bardzo to widać?

 

— Tam, bliżej muru? Zapewne niespecjalnie. Ale daleko pan zaszedł. Jeśli wolałby pan ten fakt ukryć, sugeruję bardziej miejscowy strój, coś kolorowego.

 

— Niespecjalnie, ale dziękuję. Może kiedyś przyda mim się pańska rada.

 

— Może. Co słychać za murem?

 

— Słońce wstaje i zachodzi, pory roku rodzą się i umierają, jak zwykle.

 

— Jak i tutaj. Jak i tutaj... — westchnął nieznajomy.

 

— Jeśli można: zdaje się pan dość zainteresowany tamtymi okolicami? Dlaczego?

Otabek podjął pewne ryzyko zadając tak bezpośrednie pytanie, ale miał poczucie, że może sobie na to pozwolić.

 

— Och, są bliskie mojemu sercu, po prostu. A jeśli można, co sprowadza pana tutaj, na magiczną ziemię? I to tak daleko od muru?

 

— Interesy. Ale nim się nimi zajmę, najpierw muszę kogoś odnaleźć.

 

— Ach — jęknął jego gość, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. — Nie jest to tutaj łatwe, zwłaszcza jeśli osoba nie chce zostać odnaleziona.

 

— Albo gdy ciąży na niej urok.

 

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego uważnie, unosząc lekko brew.

 

— Albo gdy ciąży na niej urok — zgodził się ostrożnie. — Ciężkie i trudne zadanie. I przykra rzecz.

 

— Bardzo przykra. Spóźnić się na własny ślub.

 

— Własny ślub?

 

— Mhm. Blisko dwadzieścia lat.

 

Nieznajomy wyprostował się.

 

—Czy za murem wciąż są miejsca gdzie parzy się czaj?

 

— Samowar jest stale gorący — odpowiedział hasłem jakie przekazał mu Viktor. Nie miało to dla niego zbyt wiele sensu, ale najwyraźniej jego gość odczytał coś między wierszami.

 

— Stale gorący... — powtórzył z niedowierzaniem.

 

Otabek nie należał do ludzi, którzy podejmowali działania bez przygotowania. Zawsze starał postępować z rozwagą. Jednak nie oznaczało to, że był sztywny i nie umiał dostosować się do sytuacji. Wiedział, że zdarzają się w życiu momenty, kiedy trzeba wskoczyć na głęboką wodę bez uprzedniej rozgrzewki. Poza tym męczyło go już to owijanie w bawełnę.

 

Zaryzykował.

 

— Wynajął mnie pewien mag o srebrnych włosach. Chciał coś dostarczyć pewnej osobie o pewnym imieniu.

 

— Yuuri! — wykrzyknął odbiorca, zrywając się na równe nogi. — To ja jestem Yuuri! To mnie szukał Viktor!

 

Bingo.

 

Znalazł odbiorcę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jak Wam się podobało wkroczenie na scenę nowych postaci? :)


	4. 4. Rozdział czwarty, w którym wychodzimy z lasu oraz poznajemy kilka innych osób (część z nich żywych) głęboko zainteresowanych nocnym niebem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po wywiązaniu się z powierzonego mu zadania, Otabek jest gotów wracać do Almat. Czy czeka go prosta droga do domu? Poza towarzyszeniem mu w podróży, mamy również okazję poznać kolejnych mieszkańców Krainy Czarów. Lub ich duchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z okazji urodzin, sieknę sobie nowy rozdział. :D Otabek i Yuuri pakują się w tarapaty, pojawiają się nowe postaci kanoniczne, pojawia się masa OC i, wreszcie, pojawia się Jurek! TEN Jurek.
> 
> Fun fact: rozdział postał już w grudniu 2017 roku, jednak wydarzyły się Życie i Rzeczy, które sprawiły, że na publikację musiał czekać niemal rok. Długo to zajęło, ale myślę, że ostatecznie wyszło mu to na dobre - wersja ostateczna jest znacznie bardziej rozbudowana i, moim zdaniem, lepsza od pierwowzoru.
> 
> Dziękuję Bells i Nibi za kontrolę jakości tuż przed wypuszczeniem tego oseska na świat.
> 
> Z tego miejsca podrawiam również Riplay, która wyczekiwała kontynuacji tej opowieści. Mam nadzieję, że Cię usatysfakcjonuje. :3

 

— Więc Viktor wynajął cię, żebyś mnie odnalazł...? — dopytywał Yuuri, pochylając się z ekscytcją w stronę Otabeka. Las, który jeszcze niedawno zdawał się go niepokoić, zupełnie przestał się liczyć. Jego twarz jaśniała, a głos stał się rozmarzony i pełen nadziei. Młody Altin pomyślał, że mężczyzna dawno nie słyszał tak dobrej wiadomości.

 

— Nie do końca. Nazywają mnie Doręczycielem, zajmuję się przekazywaniem towarów i wiadomości. Miałem dostarczyć ci coś, co pomoże w odnalezieniu drogi do niego.

 

— Jest tutaj...? — spytał jego klient, rozglądając się dookoła, jakby spodziewał się ujrzeć maga za którymś z drzew.

 

— Nie, obecnie nie ma go w Krainie Czarów. Ma nadzieję spotkać cię na Jarmarku.

 

Kiedy Yuuri roześmiał się, zdawało się, że ogień zapłonął jaśniej. Otabek zastanawiał się, czy to oczy go mylą, czy też może to magia jaką w sobie skrywał jego nowy towarzysz.

 

— Nareszcie! Nareszcie! W końcu jakiś sposób by obejść urok! Więc? Co to za rzecz? A może słowo, zaklęcie?

 

— Och. To nie rzecz. Ani nie słowa. Właściwie to, czego potrzebujesz według planu Viktora, samo się dostarczyło — wskazał brodą Makkachina wygodnie rozpłaszczonego na nogach Yuuriego.

 

— Pies?

 

— Pies. Wróci po własnym śladzie.

 

— Hmm... — mężczyzna zamyślił się, kontemplując przez chwilę zwierzę u jego stóp. — W zasadzie... Zdaje się, że w tym szaleństwie jest metoda…

 

— Istotnie — odpowiedział Otabek, walcząc z potężnym ziewnięciem. — Wybacz, ale to był długi dzień. Może pójdziemy spać i rano wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczę?

 

Yuuri posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech. Choć wiadomość dodała mu nieco wigoru, sam również zdecydowanie potrzebował odpoczynku.

 

— Dobry pomysł, dobry pomysł... Dobranoc.

 

— Dobranoc.

Dwóch wędrowców położyło się spać, ukojonych udanym załatwieniem sprawy i radosną nowiną. Usnęła także ich czujność, sprawiając, że zapomnieli całkiem o tym, jaką sławą owiana jest puszcza…

 

 

***

 

 

Gdy Otabek obudził się rano, wyrwany ze snu niepokojącym powarkiwaniem Makkachina, nie spodziewał się lasu tak blisko siebie. Zamrugał zaskoczony i rozejrzał się dookoła. Przez chwilę był przekonany, że wciąż śni, widząc pień tuż przed swoją twarzą. Wczoraj zdecydowanie go tu nie było, a przecież drzewa nie dostają nagle nóg, by wybrać się na spacer, prawda? Niestety, w tej puszczy część drzewostanu wyruszała na nocne przechadzki.

 

– O nie, o nie, o nieonieonieonieonie... — rozbudzony Yuuri także bacznie spoglądał wokół, tuląc do siebie psa. W jego głosie brzmiała panika, co natychmiast postawiło Altina w stan gotowości. Na wszystko. Kto wie, czym Kraina Czarów zechce go poczęstować tym razem?

 

– Co się dzieje?

 

— Złylas, Otabeku, Złylas!

 

— Złylas?

 

— Część lasu, która nas tu nie chce, Otabeku. Część lasu, która chce nas zabić! Przespaliśmy jego nadejście! Jesteśmy zgubieni!

 

Doręczyciel rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła, próbując przyswoić nowe informacje. Wieczorem puszcza również była mroczna i nieprzyjazna, ale przynajmniej miała jakiś kolor, tętniła życiem. Tego ranka drzewa były blade niczym duchy i martwe, głuche. Nie sposób było znaleźć śladu po wczorajszej ścieżce. Ten las urastał do sławy, jaką był otoczony. Teraz Beka w pełni rozumiał, dlaczego nikt nie chciał się tu zapuszczać.

 

Coś trzasnęło złowrogo w gałęziach. Coś, co zwiastowało nieuniknione kłopoty.

 

No ładnie. Otabek nie był ekspertem od Złylasów, ale czuł, że trzeba się stąd zbierać. Zaczął szybko składać swoje rzeczy do torby.

 

— Musi być jakieś wyjście, Yuuri. Idziemy, pakuj manatki.

 

— Nie ma, nie ma wyjścia! Ścieżka zniknęła, nie widzisz?! Och, czymże sobie zasłużyłem! Mój urok miał tylko sprawiać, że się gubię, a nie ściągać pecha i zagrożenie! Au! — syknął z bólu, a po jego policzku pociekła czerwona strużka. — Och, zaczęło się!

 

Drzewa dookoła zaczęły ich atakować, zrzucając liście, których brzegi natychmiast stawały się ostre jak brzytwa. Otabek patrzył z niedowierzaniem, jak na jego dłoni zakwita kropla krwi, choć liść zaledwie ją musnął.

 

I znowu.

 

I kolejna.

 

Powaga sytuacji uderzyła go, czy też raczej ucięła, z pełną mocą.

 

— Cholera. To naprawdę nie są żarty.

 

Odpowiedział mu nerwowy śmiech.

 

— Miło było mi cię poznać, Otabeku! Szkoda, że tak krótko to trwało!

 

— Co? Nie, czekaj! Yuuri, nie panikuj. Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać — Beka rozglądał się dookoła szukając rozwiązania, ale w deszczu liści-sztyletów ciężko było cokolwiek dojrzeć.

 

— Ale jak?! Jak?! Nie ma ścieżki! O matko, o matko, nie mogę oddychać…

 

Otabek osłonił ich obu oraz psa przed raniącymi liśćmi.

 

— Yuuri, Yuuri, słuchaj. Oddychaj, proszę. Wyprowadzę nas stąd. Tylko musisz mi pomóc, dobrze? Potrzebna jest ścieżka?

 

— Oczywiście, że potrzebna jest ścieżka! Jak inaczej znajdziesz drogę? Ale jej nie ma, nie ma, Otabeku! Jak chcesz nas stąd wyprowadzić?

 

Młody Altin uśmiechnął się lekko.

 

— Nie miewam problemu ze znalezieniem drogi. Czy to musi być konkretna ścieżka? Czy jakakolwiek?

 

— Jakakolwiek! Gdziekolwiek! Byle dalej! Ale to na nic, jak chcesz niby-

 

— Trzymaj się mnie.

 

Otabek zamknął oczy, przywołując w pamięci obraz rozstaju dróg tuż przed wejściem do lasu. Już wiedział, jak tam dojść. Zapiął Makkachina na smycz i wręczył ją Yuuriemu.

 

— Za tymi drzewami. Potem trochę w lewo, prosto i znów w lewo — powiedział, podając mu rękę. — Trzymaj się mnie.

 

Gdy Yuuri chwycił jego dłoń, Altin podciągnął go do góry, po czym poprowadził raźno przed siebie, osłaniając się drugą ręką przed liśćmi. To najwyraźniej rozjuszyło drzewa. Nie wiedział, czy mają jaźń oraz czy zdolne są do myśli, ale były magiczne, więc niczego nie wykluczał. Na swoje potrzeby uznał je za świadome. Jakby tego było mało, zdawały się dojść do wniosku, że zrzucanie na nich tumanów kaleczących liści to za mało. Niespodziewanie w ich ubrania zaczęły zaplątywać się ciernie, rozrywając materiał i kłując dotkliwie, a gałęzie wyciągały się ku nim niczym złowieszcze macki, atakując ze wszystkich stron.

 

Gdy tylko udało im się przedrzeć przez mur bladych pniaków i dostrzegli pierwszy zarys leśnej ścieżki, puścili się biegiem.

 

Biegli.

 

I biegli.

 

I biegli.

  


Nagle wypadli z lasu i potoczyli się na trawę. Knieja skończyła się szybciej niż Otabek się spodziewał. Mrugnął parę razy nieco otępiały, po czym spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który wybuchnął śmiechem - tym razem radosnym.

 

— Żyjemy! Niebywałe! Otabeku! Żyjemy! — krzyczał leżąc plecami na ziemi.

 

— Żyjemy — odparł Otabek, ciężko padając na trawę. No dobrze. Patrząc na sprawy z jasnej strony, przynajmniej dowiedział się już, czemu ta puszcza cieszy się tak złą reputacją, i nauczył się czegoś pożytecznego o Złylesie. Miał nadzieję, że już nigdy nie będzie musiał się tam udać. W zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby mógł w najbliższym czasie omijać wszelkie lasy szerokim łukiem. Pech chciał, że tych w Krainie Czarów było pod dostatkiem. Cóż, reszta przynajmniej nie była tak złowieszcza.

 

Powoli wciągnął powietrze w płuca, starając się ignorować liczne zadrapania, które zaczynały dawać o sobie znać wraz ze spadkiem adrenaliny.

 

Ładna przygoda, nie ma co.

  


Kiedy ochłonęli, Yuuri upewnił się, że Makkachin jest cały (pies najwyraźniej miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, bo nie znać było po nim nawet draśnięcia), po czym zerknął na Bekę i przywołał go do siebie gestem.

 

— Pozwól, no. Trzeba nas jakoś oporządzić. Wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść, ja pewnie nie lepiej — powiedział, zaglądając do swojego podróżnego worka by wydobyć opatrunki i zapasowe ubrania. Otabek poszedł w jego ślady. Oczyścili rany, a gdy przebrali się, Yuuri przewiązał przez młodego Altina kolorowy pas, tworząc coś, co stanowiło kompromis między modą zza muru a tym, jak zwykł się nosić.

 

Kiedy obaj skończyli się przyodziewać, Yuuri spojrzał na niego krytycznie i poprawił na nim ubranie.

 

— No i widzisz, Otabeku, chcąc nie chcąc, wyglądasz teraz trochę jak tutejszy. Mniej więcej.

 

Otabek przyjrzał się ciemnoniebieskiemu pasowi, które zdawał się mu wręcz jaskrawy w porównaniu z jego zwykłym ubiorem. Niemniej musiał przyznać, że był wygodny i praktyczny, dając nowe możliwości schowania drobnych przedmiotów, a materiał był niezwykle miły w dotyku. Ponadto dość dobrze wyglądał z jego prostą lnianą koszulą, ciemnymi spodniami, wysokimi butami z cholewą i brązowym płaszczem.

 

— Dziękuję.

 

— Och, nie, nie, nie, już ty mi chłopcze nie dziękuj. To raczej ja tobie winny jestem podziękowanie. Chodź no tu jeszcze, chciałbym ci coś dać.

 

— Ależ nie ma potrzeby... Dostałem już od ciebie ubranie, a jeśli chodzi o Makkachina, to wszystko załatwione. Viktor…

 

— Nie, nie, nie. Nie mieszaj interesów z wdzięcznością. Jakiś fatałaszek to nic, powiedzmy, że to za wskazanie drogi. Ale ty, mój drogi, uratowałeś mi dziś skórę. A gdybyś tego nie zrobił, całe to misterne planowanie Viktora na nic. Także przyjmij mój wyraz wdzięczności. Nie lubię mieć długów — uśmiechnął się Yuuri.

 

Młody Altin chciał się upierać, ale ostatecznie skapitulował, przekonany słowami mężczyzny. Przypomniały mu, że w tej krainie powinien obrać inny tok myślenia. No i sam nie lubił być dłużny.

 

— Cóż, to jestem w stanie zrozumieć.

 

— No więc sam widzisz. Zatem w podzięce, proszę. Dla ciebie. Świeca babilońska.

 

Otabek zrobił wielkie oczy, widząc jak jego towarzysz wydobywa z rękawa nadpaloną czarną świecę. Słyszał o nich kiedyś.

 

— Yuuri... To niezwykle rzadka i cenna rzecz, nie powinieneś... Nie mogę tego przyjąć.

 

— Ależ jak najbardziej możesz. Mojego uroku nie obejdzie, a mam też przeczucie, że wkrótce tobie będzie znacznie bardziej potrzebna. Weź.

 

Przez dłuższą chwilę starali się siebie nawzajem przekonać, że otóż nie, jeden z nich nie powinien jej oddawać oraz, że owszem, tak, zdecydowanie powinna znaleźć się w posiadaniu drugiego.

 

Koniec końców wyszło na Yuuriego.

 

Gdy Otabek ostatecznie przyjął świecę i schował do kieszeni płaszcza, odnaleźli za pomocą jego daru bezpieczne miejsce, znacznie dalej od puszczy, gdzie mogli jeszcze chwilę odsapnąć po niemiłej porannej przygodzie, by następnie spokojnie spożyć śniadanie bez obawy o własne życie oraz porozmawiać o szczegółach planu Viktora.

 

Kiedy wszystko było już omówione, Yuuri wsłuchał się w szczebiot pewnej sroki, która usiadła nieopodal.

 

— Ciekawe.

 

— Co jest ciekawe? — zainteresował się Otabek.

 

— Poruszenie w Astanie, mieszkańcy Twierdzy są niespokojni. Nic dziwnego.

 

— Dlaczego?

 

— Szykują się zmiany na tronie — mężczyzna znów wsłuchał się w to, co sroka miała mu do powiedzenia. — Nie jest jasne jakie.

 

— Czy ma to dla nas jakieś znaczenie?

 

— Nikłe, o ile w ogóle żadne.

 

— Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Otabek, sięgając pamięcią do tego, co mówił mu kiedyś Viktor. — Wydawało mi się, że wszystko tu podlega Twierdzy?

 

Być może coś pomieszał? Ta część nauk maga nie była dla niego zbyt pasjonująca (co innego historie o mieszkańcach Krainy Czarów, opisy odległych niesamowitych miejsc, które zwykły pochłaniać go bez reszty), a i sam nauczyciel chyba nie pałał entuzjazmem do tematu.

 

Yuuri podumał chwilę, szukając dobrego wyjaśnienia.

 

— I tak, i nie. Kraina Czarów składa się z wielu ziem, dominiów i królestw, i chwała ci za twój dar, bo każdą mapę należy traktować z przymrużeniem oka. W każdym razie - wiele ziem, z których wszystkie formalnie podlegają Astanie. Ale tak naprawdę władcy Twierdzy rzadko interesują się tym, co leży poza jej granicami, chyba że naprawdę muszą. Rozumiesz: niepokoje, wojny - te rzeczy. Lub gdy ma odbyć się coś ważnego, jak, na przykład, koronacja następcy tronu. Wtedy, owszem, zainteresowanie rośnie, nowy suweren orientuje się w sytuacji, a poza tym jest wielka feta, każdy, komu na tym zależy, przedstawia się nowemu władcy i stara zrobić dobre wrażenie. Ale poza tym Kraina Czarów żyje swoim życiem. Rzeczy tu są nieco bardziej płynne i nieuchwytne niż po Twojej stronie muru.

 

— Mhm... A taki władca... Nie wie nic o Krainie Czarów nim wstąpi na tron? — Otabekowi nie wydawało się to zbyt mądre.

 

— Och, oczywiście, że wie, jest odpowiednio wyedukowany. Ale niekoniecznie jest na bieżąco. Powiedzmy, że... Otóż, zanim ktoś wstąpi na tron ma inne zajęcia, bo musi się wykazać, udowodnić, że jest godzien.

 

— A jak jest godzien i nadchodzi czas, to wstępuje na tron, zapoznaje się z bieżącą sytuacją i jeśli nic nie budzi jego niepokoju, to wszystko zostaje tak jak jest, a Kraina Czarów dalej żyje własnym życiem?

 

— W zasadzie tak. Największe znaczenie ma to dla Twierdzy Astany, gdzie indziej już nie tak bardzo.

 

 _Co kraj, to obyczaj_ , pomyślał młody Altin.

 

— Zatem... Umarł król, niech żyje król, bo dla nas to w zasadzie wszystko jedno, kto zasiada na tronie, bo oni w Astanie robią swoje, a my wszędzie indziej swoje i w zasadzie jest jak było?

 

— Wspaniale to ująłeś — pokiwał głową Yuuri, częstując ptaka chlebem. — No dobrze, pani sroko, dziękuję za ploteczki, ale chyba wystarczy tych pogaduszek. Myślę, że już czas kończyć ten piknik.

 

Otabek przytaknął, po czym posprzątali, by, ku uciesze Makkachina, móc ruszyć w drogę. Szli tak, żegnając kolejno poranek i słoneczne południe, aż ukłonili się późnemu popołudniu, dochodząc do kolejnego rozstaju dróg.

 

— Tutaj cię zostawię — oznajmił mu Yuuri bez zbędnych ceregieli.

 

— Nie zmierzasz do muru?

 

— Do Jarmarku jeszcze daleko, na cóż mi krążyć przy murze. A przejść na twoją stronę urok najpewniej mi nie da. Zresztą, trzymajmy się planu Viktora. Zakładam, że przewidział pewne okoliczności, które pozwolą nam zobaczyć się w bez przeszkód w czasie Jarmarku.

 

Otabek kiwnął głową, jednak nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać swojej ciekawości. Z jednej strony sam cenił prywatność i jako Doręczyciel dbał o swój profesjonalizm nie wnikając w zlecenia bardziej niż musiał, a z drugiej był tylko młodym chłopakiem, którego jednak pociągały tajemnice, a ta, w pewnym sensie, dotyczyła jego rodziny.

 

— Yuuri... Jeśli to nie będzie zbyt wścibskie, to skąd właściwie ten urok?

 

Mężczyzna westchnął.

 

— Powiem tak: naprawdę uważaj, kogo zapraszasz na ślub. A jeszcze bardziej, o kim zapominasz.

 

Młody Altin pokiwał głową, stwierdzając, że chyba właściwie nie jest ciekawy tej historii. Choć może powinien przekazać tę poradę JJ'owi. Odnotowawszy to w pamięci, skupił się na dalszych słowach Yuuriego.

 

— Tak więc wrócę do domu i poczynię przygotowania do spotkania. A ty zapewne ruszasz teraz do Almat, prawda?

 

— Zgadza się.

 

— Viktor chyba tam jest?

 

— Tak sądzę. Myślę, że czeka na wieści ode mnie.

 

— Rozumiem, zatem ucałuj go ode mnie i przekaż mu to — poprosił Yuuri, dając Bece jeden ze swoich kolczyków. Doręczyciel przyjrzał się srebrnemu płatkowi śniegu w swojej dłoni, po czym zerknął niepewnie na mężczyznę.

 

— Przekażę, ale co do ucałowania...?

 

Lepiej było się upewnić, zwłaszcza w Krainie Czarów.

 

— Och! — mężczyzna zaśmiał się perliście. — Nie, nie dosłownie!

 

— Rozumiem. Zatem... Do zobaczenia?

 

— Do widzenia, Otabeku, z pewnością się jeszcze spotkamy — uśmiechnął się Yuuri, po czym niespodziewanie ujął twarz młodzieńca w dłonie i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy, jakby chciał się czegoś upewnić. — Hmm... Wiesz, coś mi mówi, że powinieneś bacznie obserwować niebo. Może to być dla ciebie niezwykle istotne.

 

— Niebo? — zapytał, delikatnie oswobadzając się z rąk mężczyzny. — Obserwować niebo?

 

— Tak, niebo. A tymczasem, mój drogi, szerokiej drogi, a na niej wszystkiego co najlepsze.

 

— Dziękuję — Otabek odwzajemnił wreszcie uśmiech Yuuriego. — Tobie też.

 

Młody Altin podrapał ostatni raz Makkachina za uchem. Poczuł, że będzie mu brakować psiaka, kiedy ten podreptał ochoczo za drugim mężczyzną. Patrzył za nimi dopóki nie zniknęli na horyzoncie, po czym zerknął w niebo.

 

Istotne?

 

Cóż takiego miało się tam znaleźć, że było dla niego istotne? Chyba tylko chmury zapowiadające deszcz. Jednak niebo było czyste, ani obłoczka. Jedynie popołudniowe tłuste słońce rozpływało się leniwie nad jego głową. Rozważył swoje dalsze poczynania. Mógł jeszcze pokonać spory dystans, tym bardziej, że wybrał dosyć okrężną drogę, by oszczędzić sobie przechodzenia przez kolejne lasy.

 

Zerknął jeszcze raz w górę.

 

— A, takie tam, gadanie — wzruszył ramionami i obrał kierunek na Almaty. Miał wiadomość do przekazania, a także ślub przyjaciela, na który chciał zdążyć.

 

 

***

 

 

Sędziwy władca pewnie już dawno zasnąłby na wieki, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę jego stan zdrowia, jednak zamiast spocząć, miotał się i wił pod pierzyną jak piskorz. Jedna rzecz spędzała mu sen z powiek - sprawa sukcesji.

 

Spojrzał na tłuste pomarańczowe słońce pyszniące się na popołudniowym niebie, coraz bardziej rozpływające się na brzegach, by przygotować świat na nadejście zmroku. Westchnąłby głęboko, ale nawet na to niezbyt miał siłę.

 

Niech ich wszystkich szlag trafi.

 

Jak do tego doszło? Następował koniec jego dni, a sprawa sukcesji wciąż nie była rozwiązana. Dzisiejsza młodzież. Było mu wstyd za nich. Za jego czasów sprawy miały się inaczej. Wszystko było wiadome jeszcze na długo nim jego własny ojciec zasnął na wieki.

 

Tymczasem przed nim stało trzech synów. O dwóch za dużo. A czasu coraz mniej. Ścisnął medalion leżący mu na piersi, czule otulający chłodnym łańcuchem jego szyję. Był to znak władców Astany, przekazywany od pokoleń prawowitemu dziedzicowi tronu. A takowego brak. Niby było trzech, a żaden nie był godzien, póki pozostali dwaj żyli.

 

Jak wyjść z tego impasu?

 

Powoli przesunął wzrokiem po trzech synach pozostających przy życiu. Zatem znów: o dwóch za dużo. Matematyka była nieubłagalna.

 

— Umieram — wychrypiał. Wyrodni w oczach ojca potomkowie zadrżeli i skrzywili się, słysząc jego głos, przypominający raczej tarcie o siebie dwóch arkuszy papieru ściernego niż cokolwiek innego. I dobrze. Niech się trochę powzdrygają. Złoić skóry im już nie złoi, ale chociaż tak mógł ich pokarać. — Kiedy to się już dokona, pochowacie mnie jak należy, między poprzednimi władcami Astany. Ha! Prawowitymi władcami! I skoro o tym mowa...! — wykrztusił z trudem. Czas go naglił. — Umieram i wstyd mi za was. Niech was wszystkich zaraza. No, może poza jednym. W poważaniu mam, którym.

 

Trzej żywi synowie robili wszystko żeby utrzymać mimikę na wodzy, a martwi, niewidoczni i niesłyszalni dla nikogo, rechotali w uciesze, obserwując spektakl przed nimi. Umościli się wygodnie na wezgłowiu ojcowskiego łoża, czekając na ciąg dalszy. Oni nie mieli już szans na przejęcie tronu, ale nie przeszkadzało im to w bacznym śledzeniu poczynań wciąż żyjących braci, prowadzących między sobą wyrachowaną grę. Szkoda tylko, że od lat tkwili w impasie.

 

— Ojcze — podjął najstarszy z synów, ale zaraz przerwało mu charczenie starca.

 

— Zamilcz, Aslan. Siedmiu was było, siedmiu! Aslan, Burkit, Camran, Dulat, Erasyl, Fardhadbek  i Gauhar. I dobrze szło!

 

Dobrze szło? Zależy komu. Widmowe postaci wiszące nad jego łożem miały nieco odmienne zdanie na ten temat. Jednakże żywi nie byli świadomi ich obecności, więc nigdy go nie poznali.

 

— Dobrze szło! Eliminowaliście się jak tradycja nakazuje, aż miło! A tu co? Nagle zastój na lata! I oto ja umieram, was wciąż trzech, a sprawa sukcesji dalej nierozwiązana! Zamiast mordować się między sobą, toście mi córkę najsłodszą zabrali! Moja biedna Aidana!

 

Trzej żyjący synowie, najstarszy Aslan, czwarty Dulat i siódmy Gauhar, oburzyli się na słowa ojca.

 

— Ojcze, to niedorzeczne!

 

— Na cóż mielibyśmy zabijać Aidanę?! Kochaliśmy ją!

 

— Właśnie! Kochaliśmy! A gdybyśmy nawet nie kochali, na cóż nam ją zabijać? Tron może dziedziczyć tylko męski potomek!

 

To zdało się zmieszać starca.

 

— To ona żyje? Gdzie jest? Czemu mi jej nie przyprowadzicie? — zapytał sędziwy władca.

 

— Tego nikt nie wie, ojcze — westchnął Aslan. — Zaginęła przed laty, bez śladu. Pamiętasz?

 

Istotnie, nie wiedział prawie nikt, z wyjątkiem nieżyjących synów władcy Astany - ci mieli przynajmniej pewność, że Aidany nie ma wśród nich. Marna pociecha, bo choć znaczyło to, że wciąż żyła, okoliczności jej zniknięcia nadal owiane były tajemnicą.

 

Tymczasem Dulat i Gauhar wymienili spojrzenia, wyjątkowo niepodejrzliwe, a nawet względnie przyjazne.

 

— Staremu miesza się w głowie, nie pamięta o zaginięciu naszej siostry — powiedział półgębkiem Dulat.

 

— Dziwisz się? — odparł w podobny sposób jego brat. — Jakbyś miał tyle lat co on, też byś gadał od rzeczy. A może wiszące widmo śmierci budzi w nim dawne tęsknoty.

 

— Kto wie.

 

— Kto wie — zgodził się Gauhar. — Nie warto roztrząsać.

 

— O czym tam znowu szemrzecie?

 

— Wspominamy Aidanę, ojcze. Wszyscy wciąż bolejemy nad jej zniknięciem.

 

Nie było to dalekie od prawdy, bowiem wszyscy bracia darzyli siostrę szczególnym uczuciem. Dla każdego z nich była ciepła, miała dobre słowo. Z jej strony nie musieli nigdy obawiać się żadnego podstępu, wszak kobiety nie dziedziczyły tronu. Kochana, słodka Aidana. Wszyscy w Astanie byli zdruzgotani zniknięciem młodej pani. Ale to było dawno. Choć wciąż czasem brakowało im siostry, w tym momencie nie była kimś, kto zaprzątał ich myśli.

 

Bardziej zajęci byli samymi sobą - który uderzy? Kiedy? I jak? Jakiego podstępu użyje? Czy teraz wszyscy wyjmą sztylety, walcząc o koronę nad łożem umierającego ojca?

 

— Durnie — głos ojca przywołał ich do rzeczywistości. — Nie czas na wspominki. Zapominacie o najważniejszym. Ja umieram, a was jest trzech. Sprawa sukcesji jest nierozwiązana, a ja nie mam już wiele czasu. Wy nie macie czasu.

 

Władca zakasłał przeraźliwie. Na pościeli pojawiła się krew. Trzej synowie spojrzeli po sobie.

 

— Spokojnie, ojcze, nie unoś się. Jesteś już słaby — próbował załagodzić sprawę Dulat.

 

To sprawiło, że stygnąca w starcze krew zawrzała na nowo. Jak powszechnie wiadomo, nerwy zdecydowanie dodają, a nawet podwajają siły. Tak było i w tym przypadku.

 

— Ty mnie nie pouczaj, Dulacie! — ryknął władca, prostując się na łożu, przez chwilę będąc wspomnieniem siebie samego za czasów świetności. Nie tylko żyjący synowie cofnęli się o krok, struchlali, ale i ci umarli, widmowi, zadrżeli nad wezgłowiem. — Jam jest Aibek, władca Twierdzy, jeden z najsilniejszych, jakich Astana widziała! Gdy byłem w twoim wieku już od dawna wiadomo było, że to ja obejmę tron, a konkurencję miałem znacznie większą niż wy! Dwunastu braci! Dwunastu do korony! Powinniście mi dziękować, że nie przyszło mi do głowy mnożyć się jak królik, znacznie wam ułatwiłem sprawę! A wy - co?! Wstyd! I hańba! Ja umieram, a tu wciąż nie ma dziedzica!

 

— To kwestia czasu, ojcze — wtrącił ostrożnie Aslan.

 

— Czasu już nie ma! Kto to widział, żeby u kresu życia jednego władcy wciąż nie było wiadomo, kto będzie jego następcą! Sknociliście sprawę, ot co! — ryknął ponownie Aibek. Spojrzał za okno, gdzie słońce już rozpłynęło się za horyzontem, mieszając się ze zmierzchem. Na wciąż jeszcze bladym wczesnonocnym niebie rozbłysła pierwsza gwiazda.

 

Gwiazda.

 

Tak.

 

Już wiedział, jak rozwiązać swój problem.

 

— Wobec tego pozostaje mi tylko jedno, choć nie jest mi to w smak. Załatwimy sprawę nietradycyjnie. Spójrzcie, co to jest?

 

Władca ujął medalion w pomarszczoną dłoń. Trzej synowie bezwiednie nachylili się w jego stronę. Martwi potomkowie westchnęli tęsknie.

 

— Znak władców Astany — wyszeptał Gauhar, chciwie wpatrując się w oprawiony klejnot błyszczący w dłoni ojca.

 

— Medalion przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie kolejnym następcom tronu Twierdzy — dodał Dulat, nie spuszczając symbolu władzy z oczu.

 

— Światło Gwiazdy — powiedział Aslan, przypominając sobie nazwę szlachetnego kamienia zamkniętego w wisiorze. Nazwany tak był z powodu niezwykłego blasku który roztaczał, przywodzącego na myśl światło pierwszej gwiazdy ukazującej się na nocnym niebie. Pierwszej i najjaśniejszej.

 

Jednak ledwo skończył mówić, cały blask zniknął. Widmowe postaci gorączkowo sprawdziły liczebność szeregu, a trzej żyjący synowie poderwali głowy by spojrzeć na ojca, jednak ten żył jeszcze. Żył i wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem.

 

— Kto chce zasiąść na tronie, musi zdobyć medalion. Kto chce zdobyć medalion, niechaj go szuka! — wykrzyknął, po czym zamachnął się i ostatkiem sił jakie jeszcze w nim były, posłał wisior daleko, daleko za okno.

 

I dokonawszy tego, opadł na łoże, zasypiając wreszcie na wieki, spokojny, że zadbał kwestię sukcesji. Duchy zmarłych potomków odprowadziły wzrokiem jego widmo, którego twarz wykrzywiał szyderczy uśmiech. Z chęcią dołączyliby do niego, ale póki wyścig trwał, nie było mowy o spoczynku, choć oni sami już dawno nie brali w nim udziału.

 

— To dopiero wymyślił. Co teraz? Najpierw się pozarzynają czy będą latać za medalionem? — zapytał Fardhadbek, spoglądając na resztę rodzeństwa zgromadzonego na wezgłowiu, a jego głowa, trzymająca się szyi zaledwie paroma ścięgnami, zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Skrzywił się na to i przytrzymał ją dłońmi. Wyklinał Dulata za brak wprawy w ścinaniu głów - wolałby, gdyby był jej pozbawiony porządnie. Mógłby wtedy wygodnie nosić ją pod pachą. A tak? Wiecznie musiał pilnować, by nie zwisała smętnie.

 

Skonsternowani bracia wzruszyli ramionami. Nikt z nich nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć i co właściwie ojciec chciał tym osiągnąć. Fardhadbek zmierzył wzrokiem żyjących. Stali osłupiali, patrząc z zaskoczeniem to na ciało ojca, to w kierunku okna, to po sobie. Co teraz? Który z nich przejmie koronę?

 

— No dobrze. Przyjmuję zakłady, co wy na to? Moim faworytem jest Aslan.

 

— Tak, Aslan ma spore szanse — zgodził się Burkit, w zamyśleniu dotykając miejsca, gdzie miecz brata wsunął się w niego, przebijając serce. — Ale nie zapominaj o Gauharze. Jest przebiegły.

 

— Padalec, niech go szlag — splunął Erasyl. — Padalec i tchórz. Aslan ma klasę, zabija cię twarzą w twarz, a Gauhar? Podstępy, trucizny! Też mi coś!

 

— Trzymajcie mnie. Dziesięć lat, a ty wciąż nie możesz przeboleć, że dałeś się namówić na zatrute wino? Zapomnij i ciesz się grą. Tylko tyle już możesz. Zresztą nie on jeden lubił bawić się truciznami, uczył się od mistrza — stwierdził Camran, zerkając na Burkita. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. Tak, starszy brat poczęstował go wilczymi jagodami, wykluczając z wyścigu o koronę, ale nie znaczyło to, że miał zabierać ze sobą urazę do grobu. Wręcz przeciwnie, cenił jego wiedzę z zakresu toksykologii i umiejętność wprowadzenia jej w życie, niezależnie od intencji. Przez długi czas Burkit był jego faworytem, aż do dnia, gdy Aslan przebił go mieczem. — A co do nich… Tak, As ma klasę, ale ma też jeszcze ideały. Kiedyś go zgubią. Stawiam na Gauhara.

 

— Dobrze, Camranie, a co powiesz o Dulacie?

 

— Dulat, Erasylu? Chyba dureń — odpowiedział, ku uciesze Fardhadbeka, który niemal stracił głowę, śmiejąc się do rozpuku. — Nie wiem, jak on do tej pory utrzymał się przy życiu. Ma więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

 

— Zobaczymy, jak długo jeszcze szczęście będzie mu sprzyjać. I nie zapominaj, że choć czasem intelektem nie grzeszy, Dulat jest uparty. To jego atut w tej grze. A teraz cicho, bracia. Żywi ruszają —  zarządził Burkit.

  


Kiedy Aslan, Dulat i Gauhar otrząsnęli się z szoku, nie tracili czasu na żałowanie ojca. Rzucili się do okna, by zobaczyć, gdzie spadnie klejnot. Zmarli bracia stłoczyli się tuż za nimi, śledząc bieg wydarzeń. Jednak ku zaskoczeniu ich wszystkich medalion nie znalazł się na dole - zamiast tego leciał do góry, do góry, do góry wprost ku niebu.

 

Trzej żyjący synowie wstrzymali oddech.

 

Medalion przeciął atmosferę i dotarł do gwiazdy.

 

Musieli osłonić oczy przed niezwykłym blaskiem, ale nie sposób było wytłumić ogłuszającego dźwięku jaki ich dobiegł.

 

 

***

 

 

Sędziwy mężczyzna wbił nóż w brzuch kurczaka, otwierierając go z wprawą jednym precyzyjnym cięciem. Czas zacząć szykować kolację. A jeśli przy okazji wyczyta coś z wnętrzności? Sam zysk.

 

Zmarszczył brwi, koncentrując się na bebechach przed sobą i zaczął wpatrywać się w nie jak sroka w gnat, analizując każdą kosteczkę, ścięgno oraz narząd. Jego usta zaczęły układać się w "o", a w oczach pojawiło się niedowierzanie.

 

Niesamowite!

 

Cóż za uśmiech losu! Ile sił w nogach (gdy jest się staruszkiem nie jest ich wiele, a osiągane prędkości nie są zawrotne, więc zajęło mu to trochę czasu) pokuśtykał do sypialni, by zbudzić braci. Z trudem pokonał długi korytarz, a następnie schody prowadzące do wieży. Wpadł do komnaty, odgarniając żylastą ręką białe włosy z ledwo widzących oczu i szarpnął narzutę leżącą na łożu.

 

— Wstawajcie! — zaskrzeczał. — Pobudka! No! Ruchy!

 

— Phichit...? — odpowiedział mu senny głos drugiego starca. — Kolacja gotowa...?

 

— Zapomnij o kolacji i rusz tę pomarszczoną dupę, Chris!

 

— Obaj macie pomarszczone dupy — wymamrotał trzeci staruszek o posępnej twarzy, której ponurego wyrazu dopełniały głębokie zmarszczki. — Obudźcie mnie jak będzie kolacja.

 

— O nie! Ty też wstajesz! Do góry, Seung-gil!

 

— Co cię napadło, Phichit? Czego nas tak zrywasz? — zapytał najwyższy z nich, zwany Chrisem. Za młodu musiał być nad wyraz przystojnym mężczyzną, nawet gęsta sieć zmarszczek i obwisła skóra nie zdołały zatrzeć śladów jego niegdysiejszej urody.

 

— Ooo, mam dla was coś, co wam się spodoba!

 

— Mnie spodobałaby się kolacja — wycedził niepocieszony Seung-gil.

 

— Och, to co powiedziały mi wnętrzności jest znacznie lepsze niż kolacja, mój drogi. Znacznie lepsze.

 

— Więc, o, wielki i wspaniały Phichitcie, cóż niezwykłego miały nam do pokazania wnętrzności? — zapytał Chris.

 

— Gwiazdę — powiedział z błyskiem w oku pierwszy starzec, zwany Phichitem.

 

To natychmiast ożywiło jego towarzyszy. Zdawało się wręcz, że w mig odmłodnieli, gdy zaczęli się przekrzykiwać niczym jarmarczne przekupki:

 

— Jak?!

 

— Gdzie?!

 

— Panowie…

 

— KIEDY?!

 

— Ciii-SZA! — zaskrzeczał wreszcie Phichit, najdonośniej jak pozwalało mu na to jego stare gardło. — Dajcie powiedzieć,  a najlepiej... pokazać. Wedle wnętrzności stanie się to już dziś, a lada chwila rozbłyśnie pierwsza gwiazda.

 

Wszyscy trzej ruszyli do największego okna, szczęśliwie znajdującego się w ich sypialni. A dotarcie do niego mogło być trudne - mieszkali wszak w wspaniałym zamczysku. Choć gdyby było im nie po drodze, mogli pocieszyć się tym, że większość okien była okazała i zdolna pomieścić ich wszystkich, jakkolwiek teraz brudna i zapuszczona.

 

Dlaczego były w takim stanie? Otóż, sprawa prosta. Starość nie radość. Dawno już minęły czasy ich świetności. Jak może zdążyliście się już domyślić, nie byli to zwyczajni mili starsi panowie. Ani nawet jedni z tych zrzędliwych i stetryczałych. Bo czy tacy zajmują się wyczytywaniem czegoś z wnętrzności? Nie sądzę.

 

Zamek ten należał do wiedźm i to nie byle jakich - byli oni Wiedźmimi Królami. Jednak nie dawało to im władzy nad czasem: oni również mu podlegali i, w związku z tym, starzeli się. Lata ich chwały już dawno minęły.

 

Oczywiście nie byliby wiedźmami, gdyby nie znaleźli sposobu na przechytrzenie upływu czasu. A jakże. Korzystali z niego wielokrotnie. Jednak ich magiczny lifting miał dwa mankamenty. Po pierwsze, używanie mocy sprawiało, że starzeli się ponownie, a im potężniejszy był czar z którego korzystali, tym szybciej to następowało i trzeba było oszukiwać czas od nowa. Drugim mankamentem był składnik konieczny do odwrócenia biegu lat.

 

Trudno dostępny składnik.

 

Serce gwiazdy.

 

Dlatego też przyszłość, którą Phichit wyczytał we wnętrznościach była szczególnie radosna. Dawno już z nieba nie spadała żadna gwiazda.

 

Trzej Wiedźmi Króle stanęli w oknie, przetarli szybę i wpatrywali się w niebo.

 

— Najjaśniejsza zabłysła — zauważył Chris.

 

— Zabłysła. A za nią podążą kolejne — dodał Seung-gil.

 

— I któraś z nich będzie nasza, bracia. Któraś z nich będzie nasza — rozmarzył się Phichit. — A wtedy wytniemy jej serce i…

 

— Będziemy znów młodzi — powiedzieli razem.

 

Na chwilę pogrążyli się w słodkich fantazjach, gdy nagle uwagę jednego z nich przykuła pewna osobliwość za oknem.

 

— O, a to co znowu? — Seung-gil zmrużył oczy, wskazując jakiś obiekt prujący w przestworza, coraz wyżej i wyżej, i wyżej, aż do nieba.

 

Trzej staruszkowie także zadzierali głowy coraz to wyżej i wyżej, i wyżej, ze zdumieniem śledząc tę niespodziewaną rzecz - wnętrzności nie wspominały o niczym takim. Odprowadzili wzrokiem to coś w nieboskłon, aż do pierwszej gwiazdy.

 

Ciało obce i ciało niebieskie zderzyły się.

 

Trzej Królowie syknęli z bólu, porażeni niezwykłym blaskiem, ale słysząc ogłuszający świst, odważyli się zerknąć na niebo przez palce. Ich głowy przekrzywiały się w bok, kiedy wpatrywali się w gorejącą łunę, łukiem pędzącą ku ziemi, coraz to szybciej i szybciej, niżej i niżej.

 

Zadrżeli z podniecenia.

 

 

***

 

 

Otabek szedł raźnym krokiem, chcąc pokonać jak największy dystans, jednak wiedział, że dalej tego dnia nie pójdzie, zważywszy na porę oraz zmęczenie dające się powoli we znaki. Zmierzchało już, więc postanowił rozbić obóz. Po prawej stronie miał łąkę, po lewej nieśmiało zaczynający się las. Mając dosyć gęstego zadrzewienia na jakiś czas, uznał, że to właśnie na łące znajdzie sobie jakieś dogodne miejsce na nocleg.

 

Zerknął w niebo i odnotował pojawienie się pierwszej gwiazdy. Już nieraz była mu towarzyszką w jego podróżach, swoim blaskiem oznajmiając nadejście nocy i porę spoczynku lub prowadząc go po zmroku po bezdrożach.

 

Jej obecność dodawała mu w jakiś sposób otuchy.

 

Hm, może to Yuuri miał na myśli?

 

Kto wie?

 

Beka wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wyglądać miejsca, gdzie mógłby rozpalić ogień oraz wygodnie położyć się na noc.

 

Kontemplował łąkę przed sobą, gdy nagle świat wokół niego rozbłysnął niespodzianie, oślepiając go na chwilę. Kiedy pod powiekami przestały mu migotać jego własne gwiazdy, otrząsnął się i spojrzał w niebo przysłaniając oczy ręką, chcąc zobaczyć co właściwie się stało i skąd ten ogłuszający, przeraźliwy gwizd, który dobiegł jego uszu.

 

Zamarł.

 

Niebo zatrzęsło się, a najjaśniejsza z gwiazd runęła w dół ognistym łukiem. Przecięła atmosferę z wielkim hukiem, nieubłaganie mknąc ku ziemi. Przeleciała nad nim i grzmotnęła o poszycie leśne gdzieś hen, po lewej stronie Otabeka. Podmuch uderzenia dotarł do niego niemal przewracając. Zachwiał się, lecz nie upadł.

 

Patrzył na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widział. I prawdopodobnie nigdy więcej nie zobaczy.

 

Więc może warto skorzystać z okazji?

 

Może to chciał mu powiedzieć Yuuri?

 

Otabek zapomniał o noclegu. Zapomniał o swojej chwilowej niechęci do wszelkiej maści lasów.

 

Ruszył pędem przed siebie by odnaleźć i zobaczyć gwiazdę, kompletnie nieświadomy, że nie on jeden podjął takie przedsięwzięcie.

 

 

***

 

 

Gdzieś w głębi lasu, pośród oparów dymu dało się usłyszeć zbolałe:

 

— Oż, kurwa mać, ja pierdolę! Ała!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, wiem, że jestem podła i Jurka jest tyle, co kot napłakał. <3 W następnym rozdziale obiecuję poprawę.
> 
> Skargi, wnioski, zażalenia? Zachwyty, pochwały, peany? Wszystko chętnie przeczytam.

**Author's Note:**

> Chętnie pogadam z Wami w komentarzach. Co Wam się podobało (lub nie)? :)
> 
> W razie czego na tumblrze grasuję jako [nanamo~](http://nanamo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
